


Getting to Know them (REWRITE)

by Hetaliafan2000



Series: PruIce [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Almost all characters are in here, Also this will be somewhat historical, And diary entries, F/M, Gen, Germania and Prussia have a complcating relationship, Headcanons All Around, Iceland's good with kids, Instead of reading they watch clips, It's better then i make it sound, M/M, Multi, Norway is a good brother, Or mentioned at least - Freeform, Sort Of, That are based on Headcanons, This is a reading the diaries, and Prussia a good boyfriend/husband, and Prussia is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: This is sort of a reading the diaries but with my own twist. Instead of reading they watch clips based on them. I haven't found anything like it so hopefully this will be new and intrasting to people. Not a lot of things that you need to now because it will be explained in the chapters.This is the rewrite, the original will be taken down when everything is rewritten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to read this brand knew version of getting to know them. When I said I was rewriting this I met that I took out the parts of what I didn't like and changed it. This chapter doesn't have a lot of changes when compared to the other chapters that are already finished, but the changes that are there work better for what I have later and also very plot producing even if one doesn't see it now.  
> Everything is basically the same, same time period same place same setting that sort of things. However i suggest that if you read this again you do not simply skim through. 
> 
> Again thank you to everyone who has read this both past and present, even if you gave up on it.

It was a normal meeting, this meaning that the usual chaos was going on. France fighting with England, Greece with Turkey. Italy waving his white flag, Spain comparing Romano to a tomato, Romano getting upset and cursing. Then we have the Nordics being themselves, Russia scaring everyone, Canada being mostly ignored. Nothing new really. 

When the chaos got to much Germany said, well more liked screamed “will everyone shut up, we have a meeting to continue not acting like we are 5 year olds that don't know how to behave” 

Everyone was quiet, it was wasn't the first time Germany had to yell at them and it probably won't be the last but they would be silent for now. “Well you certainly know how to get people quiet” 

Everyone raised a weapon, that they weren't supposed to have, at the intruder. The fastest being America, Switzerland, Germany, and Russia. The intruder turned out to intruders that they recognized. Well certain people recognized some of them. 

It was Italy that brick the silence, “Grandpa Rome, what are you doing here”

At that most put their weapons away, the ones who didn't simply lowered them and stop aiming. Rome smiled at his middle grandchild and said “ that question will be answered after we leave, now however we must-” 

The Roman was interrupted by a female voice screeching “grandbabies” and a red haired blur pushing him aside. Said red haired blur ended up grabbing, Hong Kong, New Zealand, Australia, Wy, Sealand, and Hurt River. No-one knew what the three micronations were doing here but they were lumped together with the other three nations into a hug.

The women turned out to be Britannia. England, and his brothers, gasped at the squashed nations. It wasn't till England whispered “Mother” that her attention was focused on anything else.

Britannia let go of them and turned to her youngest “Oh come over here too my little tiger. I haven't seen you in forever” before him up into a hug as well. 

“Maybe we should all split up into smaller groups and explain why we are here?” said another female of the returned nations. This one had long black hair, dark tanned skin, and a cold expression. Behind everyone unseen to everyone but one Iceland’s look of boredom transformed into a look of rage before it went disturbingly blank. Next to him Prussia grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting go when he saw Norway look back at Iceland.

“I think because we are for a couple of then for now then it would be better to go over why we are here now and then split up”

A man that looked like a long haired Germany spoke up before turning away from everyone. In the back Prussia glared before turning away and ignoring the man, Romano standing between Spain and Italy froze as he remembered the last time he saw the man before his expression turned to hate. 

The woman that spoke before shrugged and replied “Well I suppose you are right, how about we have Scandi speak and explain?”

A tall man with pale blonde hair walked up and put a hand on the women's shoulder even as he smiled. Everyone heard Denmark say “dad?” out loud but the man didn't look at him. Instead he was looking towards the back where Prussia and Iceland were and giving them a soft if slightly sad smile, the two looked back at him and nodded but otherwise did not so any acknowledgment.

The woman nodded too. “Go ahead then Scandi, I will not stop you,” the woman said.

The man nodded and finally looked to the nations that were still looking at them in shock. “Now the reason we are here is to give you children something that holds secrets that you have. This it to bring you closer and tell some of you the truth.”

The man now known as Scandi paused and gave all the Nordic’s a look, specifically Iceland who stiffened, and then looked at the others. “We are going to focus on four at the moment before moving on to others, that way everything won’t get crazy and distracted though some others may show up anyway. We know that this is something that you might not want but we ancients feel that this has to happen. We feel that a lot of you missed out on things you shouldn't have. We also want you to know that this isn't a punishment.”

Suddenly the woman from before spoke up, “This is more if an apology.”

She was looking towards where Iceland and Prussia before her eyes moved to America and Canada. Iceland and Prussia both were looking at her with a surprised but pained face before turning their head away from her. Everyone else looked confused before turning to the ancients, they didn't see the tear that fell out the two nations.

Scandi gave her an understanding look before continuing, “Because we know that this would be hard when you have duties to do we asked God to stop time for until you finish. We also had Britannia make what we give you impossible to destroy so you have to keep it and see what it is.”

He gestured to Britannia who snapped her fingers. In a shower of green sparkles a large TV appeared mounted on a wall. It looked like any other TV but they all knew it was different. Everyone looked back at the ancients. Scandi and Britannia smiled at them before Britannia spoke.

“This will pause and unpause when there is either talking or no talking. It also will stop at a certain time so everyone can rest and eat properly.”

Britannia stepped back and let Scandi talk. He looked at his kids with a sad smile and drew them into a hug. When he let go he backed away till he was a few feet away from them.

“Hopefully this will bring you closer, my child I don't mean for this to be a punishment, this is only me wanting you to be happy. This is just all of us wanting you to be happy, so please do not hate me. Hate us.”

He seemed to pause for a moment before thinking of something, “Remember not to be mad at each other, and do not be too angry when you realize someone didn’t tell you something. Everything that we feel will have a happy outcome, or we think is important for everyone to see is going to play. It is up to everyone else to tell the rest of the truth.”

After saying this he seemed to fade away smiling as he did. Everyone looked at the rest of the ancients seeing if they were fading way too. Britannia still had people in her hug though it seemed as if she had grabbed more people, and Rome was now hugging his own grandkids. The only other two there was the woman and the blonde haired man who was now making his way to Prussia. 

Prussia seemed to be ignoring him as he texted but the woman was moving to America and Canada.Before they could say anything besides a surprise “Aunt” she grabbed their arms and guided them to a corner. 

The man finally made his way to Prussia and put a hand on his shoulder. Prussia looked up then closed his phone, with a smile he got up and pushed off the hand subtle and guided him to where Germany, Austria, Hungary, Switzerland and the other germanic nations were. “What's up, did you already see Germany and the others? No? Well here they are.”

The man frowned and shook his head. Before he could say anything Prussia was moving away and was disappearing into the crowd of nations. Germania looked like he wanted to go after and talk to Prussia but Liechtenstein got his attention by asking him a question.

 

In a corner of the room the Nordics were discussing what they thought of everything that was happening. Though they didn't realized that Iceland slipped away soon after they started to talk to each other.

“Really I think this will be like a sleep over. Because there is no way we can get through everything in one day. if they are showing stuff about everyone thats in the room.”

“So loud Den you're going to give little brother a headache.”

“I am not am I Icy?” Denmark look toward where Iceland was before blinking and looking around. He frowned and asked, “Hey where did Icey get to, he's not here anymore.”

Norway frowned, “He was here just a moment ago, he couldn't have got far.”

Finland gave a smile and said, “Then let's look for him. We should look in pairs. Me and Ruotsi will go together and you and Norja can go together, okay Tanska?”

Sweden nodded always ready to agree to anything that Finland said and Denmark grinned. However before they could look for Iceland, Rome got everyone's attention and told every in that they were leaving for now and that they would see eachother again soon. Italy cried but let go of him and held onto the closest person near him, his brother Romano. 

Then just like Scandi had done they all faded, first Rome then Germania. Britannia gave her children and her “grandchildren” kisses before fading away, the women who everyone figured out was Native America, and possibly the two brothers mother though they all heard them call her Aunt, looked around before whispering something into the brothers ears as she too faded away. Everyone was silent for a minute before Germany got their attention and had everyone sit down. Norway was just about to leave to find Iceland despite that it would make Germany mad when Iceland sat next to him.

Iceland was a little paler and his clothes and hair were more wrinkled but otherwise he was fine. Still Norway frowned and put his hand on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland looked at him before shrugging the hand off and turning back towards Germany. 

“I guess we should start watching, does anyone have a problem?” Germany looked around to see if anyone was going to say anything but no one said anything. 

He sighed and asked if anyone needed to say or get something. Again no one answered though he swore he heard some say they wanted popcorn, but before he could say anything the TV screen went white the a picture formed. He sat back and turned to it just like everyone else did to watch it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody this is the next chapter. I expanded on some parts and changed the entire first clip. Updates will probably be up faster but will most likely to slow down. I'm starting school again in September and I'm going through some tough time on top of that so don't be stories if I go a few weeks without doing anything. Okay? Thanks. Hope you enjoy this one. I love comments so tell me what you like about this and if you think I should try in the future.

The picture froze to show a rather small silver haired women with a puffin flying around her. She wore clothes that were obviously made of fur and had her hair in a tight braid. She was pretty to look at even with her cold face though no one said anything. It was obvious who it was, even if they were now a different gender, after all it was common to every nation that at some point genders would change. Sometime it had to do with something in their land or government caused them to shift other times it was that the nation in question was either curious about the other gender and changed. And other times if a nation didn’t their gender they were born with and changed it. Generally too a week or two to change back if it had something to do with their land or government but it didn't really cause problems unless you didn't have the proper clothes and you explained it to your leader before going into work.

 

Everyone looked at Iceland then back, with the clothing everyone had an idea of when this took place but otherwise they didn't really know what was going on. The other Nordics looked at Iceland and wondered. Iceland had never told them about him being a women but it also clearly wasn't in the time frame that Iceland lived in their shared house before almost everyone left it. Which meant that it had happened before Norway had gone to pick Iceland up and therefore they weren’t around unless someone mentioned them.

 

He, or rather she seeing the gender, was older then the age in which Iceland came to live with them. In fact they were way older though they didn’t question it much. They didn't question why or how they changed ages, it was also common for the nations to change age randomly whether it was looking younger or older. Most of the time it had to do with with there was something like a total change in government, like going to a communist type of government from a capitalist government. Not often did it happen but it did, nations just tend to grow up faster then they did before and therefore most wouldn’t even know if another nation aged or not. 

 

As everyone finally turned back Iceland let himself stiffen and turned his head to the side not facing anyone. He didn't say anything about the worried looks that his family sent him, he just pet Mr. Puffin.

 

The picture on the TV started to move and they all heard a loud, though still cold voice yell.

 

“ **We will land here and make home for the rest of winter. Then I will lead more men down south before the other get here. I trust you will tell them that we went north to see anything else and when we get back the story stays the same.”**

_ The women, or Iceland as they all knew, was standing on a beach where a huge viking ship was off to the side behind her. She was wearing grey clothed boots that was lined with fur, she also wore a long cape like coat the came dangerously close to the floor.There were people around her dress similarly and all were caring weapons as they walked around. A tall man dressed similarly  to her was standing next to her and nodded. _

 

_ A low heavily accented voice spoke up out of sight,  _ **“I am sure we all can keep to the story. All our men are trustworthy after all and wouldn’t dare put us in danger.”**

 

**“It would mean their death after all Madam.”**

 

_ Iceland faced the man and unknown speaker and finally he face lightened up to an amused one.  _ **“I have no doubt that they know that, and how many times have I told you not to call me Madam?”**

 

**“Only about a few thousands times.”**

 

 _Iceland huffed and turned away_ **“I know that you only do it to annoy me.”** _Iceland sighed and aguestered to the other humans,_ “ **I guess we should help them set up before something get set on fire or a fight is started”**

 

The TV stopped right as the female was walking away. Everyone slowly sent a look at Iceland, everyone wanted an explanation and figured that they would only get it from the source. Iceland looked at everyone with a bored look, only his family and Prussia could see how fake it was. 

 

Though the other nordics had an idea on when this happened the looked to norway to see if he could get Iceland to tell them. 

 

Norway put a hand on Iceland's shoulder and asked, “Little brother, who were you talking to? And who was the other person?”

 

Iceland don't do anything except shrug and say, “You will probably see. If its not there then I guess I will tell you”

 

He didn't say anything after that but everyone could tell he would not be saying anything else. Everyone slowly turned to the TV, wondering what would be next, though they all hoped it would continue from the last scene. At least they knew one of the people they would be learning about first.

 

Later they would all think that by some coincident, Iceland and Prussia were sitting next to each other after they realized who the other person they would be learning about. Prussia was leaning on one hand with the other hanging at his side, Iceland on the other hand had one hand on Mr. Puffin still petting him while his other was also hanging down. No one suspected that they were giving each other comfort and holding hands when the were sure Norway wasn't looking.

 

“ **Hey boss, what’s up.”** _ Prussia was leaning against a desk, eyes were looking out window. He had wistful look as if he wanted to be outside there right this minute. Man with gray hair was sitting in the chair behind the desk in uniform wearing a cheerful and amused look. _

 

“ **Oh nothing much my boy, however there has been rumors that you have been sneaking around. You wouldn’t happening to see someone would you.** ”

 

_ it was said in a not so innocent voice that was clearly meant to tease but it caused Prussia to jolt his gaze to the man with a look of embarrassment. The man was laughing now, at first soft chuckles then full belly laughs when Prussia blushed bright red. _

 

_ “ _ **Old man,** ”  _ Prussia whined acting like he was four instead of the sixteen looking male that he was. “ _ **Will you stop laughing? It’s not as funny as you think.** ” 

 

_ Prussia pouted as the man was still chuckling every few minutes. Still the man stopped laughing after a minute of two and gave Prussia a look.  _ “ **Will you tell me who this mysterious person is? Or at least a description?** ”

 

_ Prussia looked a bit hesitant before he sighed and nodded his head. He sat on the desk with crossed legs instead of in a chair causing the man to smile and shake his head. Prussia was looking out the window again this time with a fond but sad look on his face, he never looked at the man as he talked.  _

 

“ **Their a nation of course, though we both know when to leave out our duties as countries out of our relationship. They were tired of how isolated their county was and snuck into another one. I didn’t have a boss then, and was wondering around when I meet them, neither did they so it wasn’t like anyone would look for us when we started to wander around together. For years it was just us and a group of men we gathered, we hunted together, fought together on a random counties side, and then we set sail together with them as captain.** ”

 

_ Prussia didn’t look at the man even as a depressed and angry look came upon his face. It was gone in a minute and replaced by a loving but almost amused look. _ “ **I didn’t expect it but, somewhere along the way I fell in love with them. I courted them for awhile until we ended up marrying on the ship. Not really binding and we still aren’t but i want to change that. God old man, I miss them.”**

 

The TV froze the image of Prussia finally looking at the man with a sad look. Everyone wondered who the they were but when Prussia didn’t say anything so they all looked to Germany and the rest of the Germanic family. Hungary looked to Prussia where he was next to Iceland and asked “Gil, um who are you talking about?” 

 

Prussia looked up from where he was messing with a ring, a small smile on his face and  though he was looking at them he wasn’t really seeing them. Finally he focused and was looking at Hungary, he shrugged before he sighed a moment later. “You will probably see who later but for now just know that they are awesome.”

 

Everyone looked at him, to be called awesome was a high praise coming from him and everyone wanted to know who it was. Still Prussia was stubborn and when he didn’t was to tell you something he wouldn’t so everyone turned to the TV. Because of this action most didn't see the blushing face Iceland had before it disappeared despite his pale complection. 

 

His brother Norway looked at him in suspicion ever since the ancients had come and gone Iceland hadn’t really been acting normal and it was worrying the quiet nation. So even though he was paying attention to the clips that were shown, Norway was watching Iceland through the corner of his eye. So far nothing really interested him except that Prussia, who was known to be loud and annoying, sat next to his shy little brother and said little brother seemed to relax in his presence. 

 

Though he wondered if it was because Prussia reminded Iceland of his time with Denmark, after all Denmark had raised Iceland when he wasn’t there and Denmark was loud and never hurt Iceland, or if it was something different. After all there had to be a reason that the ancients played those two clips together besides the fact that they said they were going show seacrets about four people at a time. There had to be a reason that they were showing his brother and Prussia at the same time, some sort of connection.

 

Still like everyone he turned to the TV to watch whatever new clip that was shown. He never saw how after everyone looked away Prussia’s hand dropped to his side and grabbed Iceland’s, nor how Iceland looked at Prussia with a look of thanks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone this is chapter three. Again I added somethings, extended some other things or got rid of things. I hope you like this one, remember I love comments and it gives me motivated, so do songs so if you don't have anything to say about the story just tell me your favorite song and I most likely will listen to it as I write. See you soon!  
> Update  
> OMG so this chapter and chapter 4 were the same and I didn't know it whoops. I fixed it though so here you go.

As everyone turned to the TV an image appeared. The same man from before was standing next to Iceland, in front of them was a table was what looked like a map.

 

“ **I think it will be good to leave one of the medics here, I do not need a medical often but I know the men and women do so it will be best if I take one with me.”**

 

_ The man nodded. “ _ **Yes, we can split our crew in half, and when the other come, if they come, we can tell them that i only brought around thirty-five men and women. I know that you wish to stay free of your nation hood for a while longer.”**

 

_ Iceland looked at the man before putting a hand on his shoulder,  _ **“Your a good man Leif Erikson, you father must be proud.”**

 

Everyone blinked in shock, by now most nations knew of Leif Erikson, but they never thought that Iceland would know him. The rest of the Nordics had known who he was before the Iceland in the clip had said anything, they had after all known him, but they hadn’t known that Iceland had been on the first voyage. It would explain when these clips were taking place, it also helped them know realize that Iceland was possibly the reason why they never found a baby nation for Vinland.

 

It changed a lot of things, and made people ask questions like if he had found Vinland, what happened, did he ever go back? Things that should have been normal to ask and not make Iceland upset. Not that anyone who wasn’t close to the nation would realized he was upset as he normally didn’t show a lot of emotions. However if anyone looked at his body langues right now they would realize he was obviously upset.

 

Iceland was looking down at his hand, his hair covered his face so no one could see the tears in his eyes. No one but Prussia and his brother had seen him cry, and that was long ago. After he had to give up his children he rarely ever cried, only once a year did he usually let himself cry, Norway was the one who would find him though he never told him why. In more recent times did he stop crying however being reminded that he lost them, that he never got to raise them, especially his little snow elf, brought tears to his eyes and into depression that he had fought hard to get out of. It didn’t help that he was scared of what everyone would say when they find out what happened, especially his brothers and kids. 

 

Prussia was angry, it was hard to get him angry as he usually had a tight leash on his emotions despite what a lot of his family and other nations thought, but the way most of the nations were acting seemed to snap the rope that was the leash. He hated to see his darling cry, and he hated that the reason that he was crying was because of the questions that the nations were asking. Logically he knew that the others didn’t know anything, that they were just trying to find out what happened. However logic could go to hell as far as he was concerned, he could already see that his darling was sliding back down the slope that was depression.

 

He could see from his position in front of Iceland that the people he was looking for, China, his brother, Iceland’s two brothers and them, were not asking. China he understood, China already knew the answers and would see no need to ask any questions. He had also knew that his brother wasn’t the type of person to get into someone business like this in public, Hungary and Austria can say what they want but he raise his brother right. 

 

Iceland’s brothers, because that was what Norway and Denmark were to Iceland even if he never would say that to them, were also not surprising. Norway was protective of Iceland, both physically, mentally, and emotionally, and was known to send his troll after people who bad hurt Iceland. And Iceland had told Prussia about his time when Denmark raised him. It wasn’t the nicest but that had more to do with how Denmark’s government treated Iceland’s people and not how Denmark treated him. 

 

But the two of them? He knew that the two were both curious, they had to be. But maybe it was the fact that Iceland was their parent, they didn’t know it of course but it could be a case of nature versus nurture. Where his loves genetics were more dominant than the way they were raised. It certainly wasn’t his genes that was for sure, he knew he was an asshole and them staying out of this questioning clearly wasn’t from his side of the family.

 

Norway wasn’t pleased, for a number of reasons but the main one was how these nations thought it was a good idea to ask his little brother these stupid questions. He knew what Iceland was doing when he put his head down so his hair covered his face. He had seen him do more than a couple of times  when he went to check on him when he was younger and they lived together.

 

It made him furious that the nations were making his brother cry, obviously the last clip reminded Iceland of something that was painful. But he couldn’t really do anything except help Prussia and Denmark shield his brother from the other nations. He was suspicious of the fact that Prussia was helping but if his earlier thoughts were correct them it would make sense. 

 

Prussia had a plan, he had knew that he had to get Iceland away from the other nations before he exploded at them with rage, it was always the first emotion he showed when he started to cry. When he saw Norway and Denmark also being in front of Iceland the details on how to get him away sorta of just came to him. But he also knew that Norway was currently in ‘Big Brother’ mode and he would need to talk to him before stole Iceland away. Otherwise he would be hunted down by him and would surely die. So with that thought he turned to Norway and told him his plan, thankfully none of the nations were really paying attention to them too busy asking questions.

 

Norway had looked at him with suspicious but took one look at Iceland and nodded, then he made the rest of the Nordics help shield the two from the nations as Prussia picked Iceland up walked out of the meeting room and into one of the lower levels of the building. Along the way he saw the people that worked there frozen mid movement, the ancients had told them that time had stopped except for them. 

 

Iceland put his arms and legs around Prussia and buried his head into his chest. He tried to stop crying but after they walked into a room with a couch he couldn’t keep it in. Hundreds of years of built up emotions burst out and he couldn’t help let out a scream. 

 

Prussia watched as Iceland got up and destroyed the room with tears in his eyes. Iceland had bottled his emotions up and this was the first time in a while he let them out. Prussia knew that this was the only way to calm him down so that he wouldn’t blow up at the other nations.

 

It went on for a few minutes, Iceland was never one to have outburst that last long when he had them, and Iceland curled up on the couch and leaned against Prussia. He felt Prussia’s arm wrap around him and bring him in a hug. Closing his eyes he slumped even more and sighed. 

 

“I miss them. I miss their childhood, I miss the way they were trying to talk. They were so young, just starting to crawl.”

 

Iceland opened his eyes to stare at a wall. He wasn’t really focussing on on anything, his eyes had glazed over and was clearly thinking of another time. When things were happy, when they didn’t have to pretend.  Prussia didn’t say anything, he had rested his head on Iceland’s and he had his eyes closed too.

 

“Our little snow elf was so little, our little elf king was just starting to get the hang of words, trying to follow his big brother.” Prussia’s voice was low, and his tone made him seem like he wanted to be loud but he just didn’t want to put in the effort. “Still, at least two of our children grew up into fine young men.”

 

“But we weren’t there for them, we didn’t see them fall in love for the first time or anything. God they will hate us when they find out, they will never want to hear from us, from me ever again.”

 

“I think they will understand, or if they do not then they will ask. And they won’t hate us, not you.”

 

Iceland shook his head but didn’t say anything else, neither did Prussia. They sat there for awhile, until Norway came into the room. He was looking at the two with a thought full face and didn’t say anything at their position. He turned to Iceland with a concerned look as he sat down. 

 

“Little brother, will you tell me what the clips are about? You do not have to but maybe I can help.”

 

Iceland detached himself from Prussia and put his head on Norway’s shoulder, surprising the older nation. He looked shocked but happy that Iceland was coming to him for help and put his arms around Iceland, just like he had when Iceland was younger. Iceland had never come to him when he was sad but when Norway saw him he would always tilt his head forward so he couldn’t see his face.

 

Prussia slowly transferred the rest of Iceland into Norway's arms and got up from the couch. He motioned that he was going to see if he could find something to drink and Norway nodded. When the germanic nation was out of the room Norway looked down and rubbed at Iceland’s back and rocked him back and forth. 

 

Iceland closed his eyes at the comfort before pulling away. “Please do not interrupt as I tell you this.”

 

Norway’s eyes widen but he nodded, “I won’t interrupt you little brother.”

 

Iceland nodded and took in a breath in and told Norway about everything. He started about how he had grown so bored but didn’t really have anything to do because at the time he was a girl, and no real boss, so she snuck away in went to the mainland and meet Prussia. Prussia who then decided to travel with her because his boss wasn’t really good with kids and didn’t care what his country did. This all of corse happened before the even met though Iceland had known about Norway.

 

Iceland described what Prussia and she did at the time, how they grew up and fought together and how they gathered a group of men and women to fight together. When he got to how she had heard of a ship that was planning on traveling out farther than anyone else had before he paused for a moment. The he continued and told Norway how she planned to go with it and how Prussia insisted on going to. He told of how they took over a different ship and became captain, and saied along side the first one, then how on the way they got married. 

 

Iceland told about how she had heard that Norway and the others were going to come along with their own ship and meet Leif Erikson. She told how she was scared that Norway would take her back and make her stay on her island so she asked them to keep quiet about her and to say that her ship landed with them and then moved north. 

 

Iceland managed to smile when he got to how after they made camp in the south, she and Prussia found out she has going to have kids and how scared they had gotten. So scared that they, meaning Prussia, ended up going to China for help as he was the only one they knew of that could possibly help them with a nation given birth. After all China at the time was the only one they new to be old enough to know what to expect. He described their children, from the oldest who had her eyes and the soft light blonde hair of Norway’s to the youngest who had gotten the germanic darker blonde hair and blue eyes. 

 

There were tears in his eyes on how the middle one, the only girl of the three had white hair and one bluish red eye and the other eye being the purple that was her own. In tears he told how one of the native tribes got it into their head that they could attack the children because they didn’t like that her crew men were there. He explained how years after the kids were born, though they never grew past the age of around ten months, the start of a minnie war and how it was making the kids sick. 

 

By then Prussia was back and rubbing Iceland’s back with tears in his own eyes as Iceland explained that their daughter died because one of the native set fire to a camp sit and the surrounding area that they had that had acted as Vinlands land. How Vinland could not live while her land was burnt, with how tiny she was she could not live while her body was burnt. How after the fire she looked for anything that could save her other two children, how she used magic that she rarely used to in the end to stop the pain from overwhelming them and thus killing them like it did their sister. How she went to the natives nation, despite the fights that Iceland had taken in revenge, and beg for her to take them and keep them safe. To raise them as if they were her own until she couldn’t anymore. How the only way to save them was to give them to the women and hope for the best.

 

Iceland ended the story by telling how she used her magic to give the last of her kids a gift from her and Prussia. How she gifted the eldest to be able to disappear when he was in danger and only appear to those that would not hurt him until he was old enough to control his magic on his own. She smiled how she gave unnatural strength to her already stronger than normal child. But the thing she gave the two of them that they could share was that they would alway know where the other one was, so that if they were ever separate then they could find each other.

 

When it was over Norway brought Iceland and rocked him back in forth, there were tears in his eyes at the thought of how much pain his little brother had gone through. There was also angry when he thought of how he never got to meet his niece and that he wasn’t properly introduced to his nephews. He wasn't angry at Iceland or even Prussia, though he planned to have a talk with him on how to handle his little brother, he was just angry. 

 

“You can let go now Nor.”

 

Iceland didn’t really try to get out of Noways arms but he thought he should mention that his brother could let go. Talking about it hurt but it also was made easy with the fact that he was talking to his brother, and really he should have told him about this a long time ago but he had been scared of Norway’s reaction.

 

Norway’s arms tightened for a moment and then relaxed but didn’t let go. “I expect to be properly introduced to my nephews when they know.”

 

“You don’t even know who they are why do you think them are male at the moment?”

 

“One has unnatural strength the other can disappear,and given the fact that you talking about Vinland? It’s not hard to guess who they are little brother.”

 

“What ever just shut up. You can meet them again when they find it out.”

 

“Hmmmm okay that’s acceptable.” 

 

Prussia coughed from the corner he was in with a plate of food and one of those fast food cup holders that could hold four. Where he got the food was a mystery but at the moment it didn’t matter, though Iceland planed to ask, as Prussia pointed to the door. 

 

“So i heard some nations talking about how they were going to the roof because of some weird invisible wall not letting anyone go past a certain point and now would be the time to go up to the meeting room without them seeing.”

 

Iceland didn’t really want to be questioned at the moment and nodded. He got up, dragging Norway because he never let go, and walked to the door. As he passed Prussia handed him one of the three drinks and then another to Norway leaving himself with the last one. Sipping it he could taste it was coke though he could smell coffee from his brother’s cup. 

 

Together they walk up to the meeting room, Norway had let him go to enjoy his coffee and Prussia was still holding on to the plate of food and his own drink. They were quiet, after telling Norway he and Prussia didn’t feel like talking and Norway was naturally quiet. 

 

The meeting room wasn’t filled with nations like he thought it would. Only China, a couple of the germanics, and some of the micronations were in there. Clearly most had left to see this wall on the roof. Since he didn’t see Denmark or the others he figured that they were also up there to. 

 

China and the others looked up and at them when they came in but went back to what they were doing. China had nodded to them when they passed before going back to telling the micronations about something to do with ‘Panda’. While the germanics, Switzerland really, eyed Prussia when he sat next to Iceland and set the plate of food in front of him.

 

When they all sat Iceland and Prussia shared the food, not caring at this point what others thought though Prussia made Iceland eat most of food, and then waited for the others to come back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only reaction when writing this was, "Oooooooo someone's gonna find out".

Slowly the nations would walk into the room, some would be carrying food that they have found others would be empty handed. But all would look to see Iceland, Prussia, and Norway back in their seats and start to walk over. However when they saw Norway glaring at them they would back away. 

 

Iceland had fell asleep waiting and had his head laying down on the table with his arms surrounding his head. Prussia, too, had his head and arms on the table and looked to be sleeping. They were facing each other and their hands were brushing against the other ones. 

 

Most nations, after being glared at by Norway, found it odd that the loud prussian and quiet icelander were sitting next to each other but otherwise thought nothing of it. However the family of the two, except for Norway, had and wondered over. 

 

The first to come over were the rest of the Nordics plus Sealand and Ladonia. Sealand had dragged Ladonia over with and took one look at the sleeping Iceland and quieted down. Iceland was known to be pissed off when someone interrupted his sleep and Sealand had seen what happened to Denmark’s lego thrown when he had woke Iceland up once. 

 

By the time Sealand had stopped and quieted down Denmark had come over caring chairs for the micronations and set them down. Since Sweden and Finland were setting out the food he ended up helping the two , mainly Sealand, up into their chairs, before he said anything. 

 

“Yo Nor, everything okay with Icey?”

 

Norway gave him a glare for the loudness but nodded and put the book that he had out away. Since he knew that he wouldn’t get any more reading done he put it in his bag and then looked back up. Sweden and Finland had finished dividing the food and though Finland was giving Iceland and Prussia looks he was more interested in giving them all cups of hot chocolate and their share. Sweden was putting plates in front of the kids while also making sure they were not making a mess. Still he too was giving the two looks and was clearly questioning of how Iceland was, and why Prussia was near.

“My little brother is fine at the moment, just be quiet so he can sleep for a little longer.”

 

Everyone, as in the Nordics and the kids, nodded and started to eat the food as they waited for the room to fill up. Small talk went around, quiet so they didn’t wake Iceland up, with glares at the people trying to wake up Iceland to ask questions. Even Sealand glared at the other nations and he was probably one of the most friendly of the six awake family members. The Nordics paid no attention to the germanic nations that had come over on Prussia’s side except for when Norway glared at them for getting too loud.

 

Soon when every nation was in the room Germany broke away from the conversation he was having with the other germanics and got everyone's attention. When everyone looked at him he nodded and said, “Now I know that everyone has questions but for the sake of everyone’s time we should hold off until after we have gone through with the day’s clips.”

 

The nations didn’t look like they liked that of course, they were all stubborn in one way or the other and when they wanted to know something they were relentless, but Germany talked over them before they could say anything. “Now, if we could move on to watching the clips, Norway would you wake up your brother?”

 

Norway had moved before he could finish his question and was shaking Iceland’s shoulder. Everyone watched in shock as Norway dropped to the floor to avoid the punch that Iceland threw as a reflex. Iceland blinked away the sleep in his eyes as Norway calmly get and sit down. Next to him Prussia had sat up and stretched but everyone was too shocked to really care. Or notice that Prussia clearly hadn’t been as asleep as they all thought.

 

Prussia smirked at the looks Iceland was receiving, with Iceland giving everyone an adorable, in his option, confused look in return, before he decided that he should bring everyone's attention to what they should be doing. “Are you guys done looking so unawesome? Aren’t we supposed to watching these lame ass clips?”

 

Everyone blinked and gave him look before they all nodded though some protested being called ‘unawsome’. Not that he really cared what they thought, the only opinion that really mattered to him were his family. His brother gave him an exasperated sigh but before he could do anything the TV turned on and froze to a picture before continuing.

 

_ America looked about fourteen in age and he was wearing old brown pants with a dirty white shirt tucked in, he was a kitchen sitting at a table with a book right in the middle. He wore a scowl on his face even as he looked down, Canada only looking a few years younger then his twin was looking at him clearly waiting for a reply.  When it became clear he wasn’t going to get answer he sighed. _

 

“ **You do realizes that should England find out that you are reading this he will be angry.** ”

 

_ America made a face before snorting, he looked up with a sner on his face.  _ “ **And why should I care what the old man will feel?** ”

 

_ Canada looked concerned even as he said _ , ” **Because right now he's only taxing your people, he could be much worse you know.** ”

 

_ America stood up suddenly, he turned away from Canada and stared out a window. “ _ **The key word in there is ‘your people’. They are my people so what they want I want, and right now we are all very angry at the taxes England has put on us because he Just had to fight France.”**

 

**“Your really going to make England mad. You already pissed him off because of the tea. When he gets back he is going to be even more mad to see you rebel.”**

 

**“I DO NOT CARE!”** _ America spun around and slammed his hands down on the table, the calm that America had tried to keep flying out the door. He was angry and it showed, his blue eyes seemed to turned red and his hair flashed to a lighter color from the sun light coming from the window.  _

 

_ America straightened up and said in a scarcely calm voice, “ _ **I do not care, if I piss off England. If he gets angry at me for only doing what my people want then I do not care. If me rebelling as you say causes a war then I care even less.”**

 

The picture froze to America staring at his twin with red eyes, no one said anything or reacted. What could they really say; how could they even start questioning why America’s eyes went red in the first place. It was pretty obvious that he was angry and that was one of the reasons but it still didn’t answer why, and the only nations that they ever knew to have red eyes were Prussia. And as far as most nations knew Prussia had nothing to do with the young nation up until his revolution.

 

America Looked at the frozen screen with hidden wonder, years later after that conversation Canada had told him how his eyes changed. But if was different to see it from just being told about it happening, it also made the childish part want to scream about how that it was so cool to have changing eye color. The more mature part of him, that he will admit that he never really showed, really wanted to look around the room and to the Prussian commander that had trained him to see if he reacted.

 

Around the room people glanced at America and then to Prussia, thoughts that had fought Prussia could not help find similarities between the two. Before most had thought that it was because Prussia had trained the american, though now some couldn’t help wonder. Everyone had been surprised when Prussia had declared that he was leaving with one of his men to see America, even more surprising that he decided to stay and train him for a while before his boss called him back though his man did stay as far as they knew.

 

Most thought that maybe it had to do with the number of german immigrants that had made home on America’s land, some however, only a few nations really, remembered that they never did see who the other male that Iceland had been talking to. Still these were only a few nations and they all quickly put it out their head.

 

In between his brother and his darling Prussia looked at the screen, he had of course noticed that America had a tendency to change eye color when angry. When he had first started to train his youngest son that was the first thing he worked on, for thing it was so nobody tried to hurt him thinking that he was possessed or a witch or something. Until he had learned to intimidate humans just enough that they didn’t try anything he had to go through some burnings and attempted exorcise and he didn’t want his child to go through that.

 

Thank whatever higher being that it had been easy to work out, Prussia just had to show America to control his emotions and separate it from what his people want. America was easy going by nature and never really showed angry, he was a happy child and therefore it was easy to pick out what his people felt vs what he felt.

 

Everyone looked at America and even Canada for an answer before sighing and some grumbling everyone turned back to the TV for the next clip. Still those like Austria and Hungary were stealing glances at the other nation every few minutes as if to try and see if they could find out anything. America didn’t say anything, he didn’t even glance there way, and just continue to stare at the TV with his twin.

 

When everyone saw that they wouldn’t get any answers from the two, and Germany was giving everyone looks, they turned back to the TV. Canada sighed softly and looked at America. He wasn’t looking at him and so Canada turned back to the TV as well. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the feels guys. Get ready.

As everyone turned to the TV the picture froze. This time it froze with Prussia on the screen. 

 

_ Prussia laying on the ground, healthy green grass around him with Mountain Avens and Blue cornflowers all around him, eagles and gyrfalcons flew above him and cried out as the white haired nation sat up. He looked healthy unless one looked at the bruises around his arms and legs, which were easy to see in the short sleeve shirt and shorts he wore. Prussia looked around before a small, happy voice called out to him.  _

 

_ “ _ **Vati!** ”

 

_ Prussia seemed to freeze before turning and running to the voice, he slid to his knees as a small white haired child appeared before him. She was young looking about to be five or so and her hair was pulled up in tight braids, she wore pants and a shirt styled to look like they were from the Viking Era. A long cloak with fur on the ends flowed behind her as she ran towards the older nation.  _

 

_ “ _ **Schneefelle? Is that really you?** ”

 

_ Prussia looked down at the child with amazement, his eyes were glistening and showed shock and anguish even as disbelief showed more on his face. The little girl nodded and smiled, with that Prussia could not help hold the young girl to his chest and buried his face into her hair. His shoulders shook even as he rocked the two back and forth, whispered words that were unadible flowed out of the prussians mouth for a long while.  _

 

_ Finally the girl started to pull away and so Prussia let her go, though she still sat on his lap. Prussia’s eyes were now bloodshot but there was a lightness to them that wasn’t there before, he looked calm as he ran his fingers through the child’s hair. The girl looked up at the older man with a pout on her face.  _

 

_ “ _ **Vati I love you.** ”

 

“ **I love you to Schneefelle.** ” _ Prussia looked down and kissed her forehead. The girl giggled even as she pushed him away, as she did so a sad look came upon her face again. _

_ “ _ **I love you and that is why you have to go back.”**

 

_ Prussia frowned,  _ “ **Go back? But I just got here, I just got you back.** ”

 

_ The girl shook her head, _ “ **But mamma vati. If you leave who will be there for mamma? Or meine brothers? They don’t know about you and if you are gone they never will. And mamma will be alone!** ”

 

_ Prussia looked down,  _ “ **Your mamma is strong child, and so are your brothers. I don’t have to be there for them, as for mamma they have their brothers, even if relations are bad at the moment.”**

 

**“Your not listening!”** _ The girl stood up, he face was red and she was clearly angry as she stomped her foot. _ **“Mamma will be alone! Only you, mamma and the one from the east know about us now! All the others are dead and meine brothers are too silly to realizes that it's you and mamma. Meine uncles doesn’t know about any of us and they won't be there to help mamma when they are sad.”**

 

_ The girl started to cry halfway through and Prussia brought the distressed girl into his arms. Prussia whispered into her ear to calm her down, when she was he pulled back and looked at her. He took her face into his hands and pulled her head up to face him, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.  _

 

_ He smiled down and with affection in his eye he said,  _ “ **I see you got your mothers temper.** ”

 

_ The girl frowned,  _ “ **Shut up.** ”

 

_ Prussia chuckled.  _ “ **And their accent.** ” _ Prussia stopped and sighed, he closed his eyes.  _ “ **Oh my dear, you’ve grown so much. I’m so sorry for never being there for you, for never being the father you needed. I had promised myself I wouldn’t be like my own but I guess I’m just made to break promises.”**

 

**“Your not a bad vati, it was never your fault for them burning me. Watching you was enough for me, I know you carried me in your heart and you never broke you promise to me. You still love me after all this time, you still love mamma, and meine brothers. You still take care of you siblings even if they do not know, still watch out for the northern Italy for Uncle Holy Rome.** ”

 

_ Prussia opened his eye again,  _ “ **I guess I have, haven’t I.** ”

 

_ The girl nodded and stood up, there was a grin on her face that made it clear who her father was.  _ “ **Take of mamma for me okay, tell them that I love them and everything will work out okay? Make it a promise alright, and I’ll tell Grampa Fritz that you said hello.** ”

 

_ The girl disappeared, running towards a boy with short blonde hair, and waved as a golden light took them away, Prussia watched her go, a sad smile on his face even as he whispered,  _ “ **I promise dear child.** ”

 

The TV froze as Prussia was just starting fade away. The room was silent as everyone processed what they just saw. it was clear as to when this happened, what the girl and Prussia were saying, about leaving and going back, made it clear that this was when his country was dissolved. No one had any idea as to why he had never disappeared like all the other countries that dissolved and most had simply quite asking why, but now with they didn’t know what to think. 

 

A child, who was clearly his, and when did this happen though no one wanted to ask as she had clearly died, convinced him to go back. For a mother, and some brothers, which indicated that Prussia had more children that he kept hidden. It shocked them to the core and they all sat in silence.

 

The Nordic family all paid close attention to Iceland and Prussia, they had all, or well the adults had, seen the two freeze when the girl showed up. Norway being the closest to Iceland had noticed when his brothers hand start to shake before Iceland hid then under the table and move his chair closer to the other white haired nation to take his hand. It worried Norway, that this clip made his little brother like this, because clearly there was still things that he didn’t know and if he didn’t know about it then how can he take care of his brother?

 

On the other hand, Norway figured that something's could only be comforted by Prussia, the one who held his brother heart. Norway was just glad, for once, tha Prussia had stayed in this world. He didn’t really want to think what would have happened had Prussia gone, because the girl was right. The girl, who was probably Vineland his niece, was right in saying that should Prussia leave then there was no one for Iceland. It wasn’t that Norway wouldn’t try to comfort Iceland, it was just that he would have no idea what was wrong and  therefore could not help.

 

The rest of the nordics had taken notice when Iceland had covered his face with his hair even as his shoulders shook, and watched as Prussia, loud and annoying Prussia, put his arms around Iceland. They were apart right now, Prussia pulling way right before the clip ended and no one but the nordics had seen the display of affection. Still it worried them, especially when the had noticed that Iceland clearly wasn’t the only one who was crying. And since the nordics never claimed to be stupid, though Denmark’s personality made everyone think he was, they all started to put information together. It would only be confirmed later when they all got together, Norway had said that he would tell them what he and Iceland had talked about earlier. There was one thing though, that all of them were thinking, Prussia was clearly part of the family now and they would protect him from any of the nations that thought to use this.

 

The rest of the germanics were a mix of disbelief, anger and sadness. Some, like Hungary and Germany were sad to learn that Prussia had clearly didn’t trust them enough about having kids, though they could understand that it might have been for their protection. They did after all remember the girl saying that someone had burned her, and that Prussia felt that it was his fault, it made them wonder what else that was kept from them. Hungary felt the need to talk to Prussia but when she had turned to him she stop short, because Prussia wasn’t looking at anything except at the TV and it was clear he wasn’t ready for any talking. 

 

Others that felt anger, Austria and some of the german states, were angry because they thought that the comment about not being like his father, aka their father too, was unnecessary. They had no idea what relationship that Germania and Prussia had but they felt that had been a good father so they were angry on his behalf. And in their anger they did not realize that trying to argue with Prussia about it only brought up a fight that they would not win. So in this state, they actratied everyones attention and therefore nobody was papered when it was broken up.

 

Everyone scattred when the table broke however and they all blinked to see who did it. Denmark standing up and wearing an unusually serious face as he looked everyone, he had taken his ax out and had smashed it on the table where it still was. When Denmark saw that he everyone's attention he put his ax away and with a sunny smile said, “There, now that everyone silent maybe we can continue?”

 

Everyone was then reminded that despite how happy Denmark was he was a former viking and could make them do what he wanted them to do. And seeing how the rest of the Nordics were also giving then the evil eye they would no doubt help him. So the nations slowly gave in and sat back in their seats. 

 

When they all started to turn back to the TV Prussia couldn’t help but sigh in relief and give Denmark and the other Nordics a nod in thanks. Surprisingly it was Norway and Sweden that nodded back at him first. He would have thought it would be Denmark or even Finland to be first. Still he didn’t think anything of it and turned back to the TV as well, though made a mental note to try to give them all the best christmas present ever, since that was the closest holiday that he could give presents to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would have posted this chapter yesterday however I didn't wake up until four in the afternoon and was busy doing stuff that I had to do. Anyway this chapter is actually the original chapter 6 and 7 from the old fanfic. I put them together because chapter seven had been less than 800 words and I always hated how short it was. So I just put the two chapters together. This chapter shows three clips but only because the second one was really short. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and enjoy it. Thanks for reading.

The TV turned black then formed a frozen picture when everyone turned to it. The picture was of Canada and America sitting on a couch. America was was in a blue and white hoodie and was loosely holding a phone as he laughed. Canada was also laughing and holding his stomach clutching the red hoodie he had on.

 

_ America was falling off the couch as he laughed, he almost hit his head on the coffee table but it was quick thinking of Canada that he didn’t. Even if Canada was also laughing he didn’t want his little brother get hurt.  _

 

“ **Man, I remember when you did that,** ” _ America said as he slowly stopped laughing.  _ “ **I thought for sure you would get arrested.** ”

 

_ Canada looked amused as he leaned over the edge of the couch to look at America.  _ “ **What you think i can’t talk my way out of jail? It’s not the first time I rode on a moose into town.”**

 

_ America slowly pushed his way into a sitting position.  _ **“True but that doesn't mean that I still don’t think you are crazy. And that wasn’t the only crazy thing you have done, remember the time when you thought it was a good idea to go canoeing near a waterfall?”**

 

_ Canada had an fond look on his face even as he got ready to reply. _

 

How ever the TV stopped and froze before the nations could hear what he could have said. The TV went blank to a black screen as everyone turned to America and Canada raising an eyebrow at them. Some remembered the fight that they had and wondered how they could laugh together like nothing happened, most could not do that. Canada had a sheepish look, clearly he never expected anyone to know what he did for fun. America on the other hand had an ‘I-told-you-so’ look and was aimed at Canada.

 

When neither of the two answered their questioning looks they sighed and turned back to the TV. The TV slowly came to a frozen view of a meadow with a river off to the side. An angry child England looked to be getting ready to throw something. His face was a little red and he was mostly covered in a green cape that was clasped in front of him. 

 

“ **So your the one that has England mad,** ” _ Prussia stood before America, looking down on the younger nation with a raised eyebrow. America looked up at him, he wasn’t smiling like he would in the future and his face was set in grim determination. Still his eyes were wary and looked at the white haired nation with uncertainty _

 

“ **What’s it to you?** ”

 

_ Prussia laughed and threw his head back, amused at the younger nation, before bending down to look him in the eye. _

 

“ **You got fire Elf. I see Francey Pants wasn’t lying about that. Then again anyone would have more fire than him. Though I think that will stay to see who far it goes.** ”

 

_ America crossed his arms and glared, clearly not sure what to think of Prussia. _

 

before anyone could comment the TV flashed to a different screen.

 

_ Prussia was leaning against a tree as he watched America spar with some of his men with judging eyes. Head tilted in just a way that only at certain angles could one see the pleased and proud look that his eyes had. _

 

“ **Watching people now? Thought you grew out of that when we were kids.** ”

 

_ Prussia turned his head to a figure to his left, hidden to all but his eyes. The figure only came up just under the nations shoulder and was cloaked in a cape that was similar to what the vikings wore.   _ “ **And I thought that you stopped sneaking up on people years ago but i guess we were both wrong.** ”

 

“ **So it seems.”**

 

_ The two were quiet for a moment until Prussia turned back to watch America and said,  _ “ **I thought that you would be back with your brothers.”**

 

“ **They think that had traveled back home, though I will have to go back soon I just had to-** ”  _ The nation cut theirself off abruptly and turned.  _

 

“ **I know what you mean, I had wanted to check before when word first got out but I couldn’t. Not with being found out at least.** ” 

 

**“I know, I’m glad however that at least one of us can teach him how to survive. That can be there for him.”**

 

_ Prussia turned to the figure,  _ “ **How soon are you leaving?”**

 

_ The other nation smiled just the up turn of the lips, only big enough to see from under the hood that they wore.  _ “ **I’m sure I can spare a few more hours for you.** ”

 

_ Prussia nodded.  _ “ **Good, I’ll take you somewhere nice.** ”

 

Almost everyone awwd at the sight of Prussia and the mysterious nation planning a date. Everyone could  tell that they cared for each other, it was in the way that they seemed to read each other and in their banter. Still not a lot of people wondered who the nation was, and why did the two want to “check up” as they said on America. 

 

Nations turned to Prussia as if to get answers soon realized that he wasn’t there, some nations noted that neither was the Iceland though not a lot cared when they wanted answers from Prussia. As nations started to look for him, other nations were starting get frustrated and started fights. Which was not unusually for them but it did anger some.

 

One of the nations huffed and tried to get between England and France to see if they could get answers from them but instead they almost got their arm chopped off because the two fighting had brought out swords. Soon after the everyone could see that it was useless to find Prussia everyone else started to get in fights. The ones that didn’t fight were either filming it, making bets, or just plain ignoring the fighting.

 

Over in the corner Germany, for once, was ignoring the fighting. Usually he would be trying to stop the fighting but right now he felt as if he had more important things to do, like find and talk to his brother. His brother who was currently not anywhere to be seen, still Germany looked all around the room before giving up and walked out in hope to find Prussia. 

 

Germany was joined by Hungary, Austria, and Switzerland as he was walking out, nodding to them they searched until they found him waiting in another room looking out a window playing on his phone. Germany came up behind Prussia and pulled him away from the window and to where the rest of the germanic family was. Prussia tried to twist his was out of Germany’s grip but unless he wanted to rip his shirt it was no good. So Prussia simply went along with it. 

 

When Prussia and Germany finally got over to where the rest were they all boxed Prussia into the corner making him glad that he wasn’t claustrophobic. Hungary waved a frying pan at Prussia as she talked to him.

 

“All right Prussia, we waited long enough. Who is this person that you love and why weren’t we ever introduced? And what about the young girl, don’t try to lie, we will know.”

 

Prussia rubbed the back of his head with a laugh, he knew that his family would do this. No matter what they said or did they all loved each other, at least he like to think they do,  and they all wanted to protect each other. So with them finding out that he had a secret love made them all serious and just a little overprotective, after all in their minds they have yet to approve of who ever it is. 

 

“Aha, you already know who it is, and no I will not tell you. Not yet at least, and the reason why you were never introduced was because we wanted to keep it a secret.”

 

Austria looked at Prussia before he asked, “And why did you want to keep it a secret? Was it because of their family? Would they not approve, or was it because of something else?”

 

Despite the fact that they almost never got along, and because he was a stuck up, Prussia respected Austria if only because he was, or had been, married to Hungary. Though he resented him slightly because in his mind Austria changed his best friend, next to Iceland of course. Still Prussia shrugged before answering him.

 

“A short version would be that something happened and it was too painful to really talk about it. Trying to tell you guys about our relationship would make that come up and we try to think about it.”

 

The germanic family could tell that even the short version made Prussia upset, so they all backed up a little. Prussia gave them a smile, one of his calmer, genuine smile that he really meant, and they all nodded in understanding. They would all talk in room before they all went to bed.

  
  


Iceland had dragged Prussia out of the room before anyone could try to talk to him, he knew that he should have waited in the room to talk to his family but he really wanted alone time. So he had taken Prussia to a room and just sat there, however soon they had heard the other germanics and had to part. Prussia had stayed in the room while Iceland mad his way back to the meeting room.

 

Now however he simply say with his head down, he was emotionally tired and really wanted to sleep but the fighting prevented it. Besides him his brother and Denmark were talking, well Denmark was talking Norway seemed to be ignoring him, while Sweden and Finland were trying to calm their children. From the angle he had his head at he could see he could see both of his son’s participating in the fight, America was both encouraging the fighting to continue and counting whatever money he had made from betting. His eldest, Canada, had tried to break the fights up before getting dragged in and was now showing everybody that they were no match against him. 

 

It was both something he was and wasn’t proud of, on one hand he was glad that they knew how to make the best out of life. On the other hand, why did it have to be through fighting and betting. He shook his head then looked down, Hong Kong and Seychelles were crawling under the table to not get caught in the fight. When they saw him looking Hong Kong nodded and ducked low not to get caught when someone kicked out. Seychelles on the other hand waved and asked how he was doing, Iceland grunted showing that he wasn’t in the mood for talking causing the female nation to pat his legs before moving on.

 

It was a good strategy to be under there until the table either gets broken or removed, he could see two of the Baltic countries along with North Italy and some other micronations that were here under the table too. He looked up again to look at Germany and Prussia walk in with the other germanics behind them. He wondered if Germany would try to break up the fights soon, usually he tried to stop them before the bets started. 

 

He looked down again to see Hong Kong setting up some fireworks under England’s and China’s chair, at least that was who he thought the chairs were. Seychelles was giggling and talking to some of the micronations, Russia ended up grabbing the Baltic and Italy was calling for Germany as he tried to eat his pasta. Iceland sighed and sat up properly in his chair, with Italy now calling for Germany the fight would soon stop. At least the table wasn’t broken yet. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out anything that has to do with Iceland, Prussia, America, and Canada will most likely not be rewritten to much. He things might be added or subtracted. Anyeay I will say if a chapter changed much. Hope you enjoy this one.

As Germany finally started to calm everyone down, Spain sat down next to Romano. He ignored the look he got from Romano and just smiled at him causing him to huff. Spain shook his head and turned to the TV.  He supposed everyone wasn’t as ready as he was but that gave him time to think about what he had seen in the past clips. It was interesting to learn about his friend Prussia though he wished that it wasn’t this way. After all Spain would have rathered being told by Prussia then forced to watch and learn this way. SPain was shook from his thoughts as the TV played once more. 

 

_ Iceland was standing in a clearing, a bow in her hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back as she walked along the edge of a river. She wore a fur lined cloak that covered her until only her feet showed. She was calm as she walked though she paused for a moment until she finally sat down and looked across the river.  _

 

_ She waited there for a few minutes until the rustle of leaves had her smile, a figure sat down next to her wearing something similar to her. Long dark hair, eyes, and skin could be seen from under the cloak.  _

 

_ Iceland turned to her, and nodded her head to her.  _ “ **Hello Native.** ”

 

_ Native smiled at her.  _ “ **Island, it's good to see you are in good health. How is your other half?** ”

 

_ Iceland looked away and laid down looking up at the sky, the cloke now revealing a long blue turnick and a bump where her stomach would be.  _ “ **Visiting home, he left to bring some more people back here. A medic.** ”

 

_ Native looked down at the bump with a raise eyebrow before also laying down.  _ “ **Of course. I do hope he comes back soon. I do not think that one should be left by them self for long. Not with you condition.** ”

 

_ Iceland laughed, a hand coming up to her mouth to try to muffle it.  _ “ **He wouldn’t miss it for the world, even if we are nervous about what will happen after.** ”

 

“ **Good. He would have to deal with me if he does miss it. And i’m sure that everything will be fine. After all you are strong, and any kid you have will also be strong.** ”

 

Almost everyone was silent, it was obvious that the Iceland in the clip was pregnant. Not only because of the bump but because of the way the two in the clip talked. However what everyone not in the know wondered who the kid, and father, were. Were they still alive now? Were they still together or did they fall apart? Now most nations thought that Iceland and whoever the father was were not together simply because most figured that Iceland and the sort of microw nation Hong Kong were together. 

 

Since no one bothered to ask if they were together they didn’t know, but if anyone did ask them Iceland would have given a ‘how stupid are you’ look that would mirror his brother and tell the nation that he wouldn’t touch Hong Kong like that with a ten foot pole even if someone payed him. But that was neither here nor there and so it didn’t matter at the moment. No what did matter was that everyone started to remember that the other person in the clip was one of the ancients that had come here earlier and was someone that America and Canada called Aunt. 

 

Then everyone would remember that Iceland was part of the first expedition with Leif Erikson to collinise Vineland and so that the child was probably them before all would cringe and give the nordic nation looks full of pity that was ignored. Iceland knew what they were thinking, he knew that sooner or later it would come to light that at the he had been carrying triplets. That it would come to light that he was the mother of America and Canada, but until then he wasn’t going to say anything. 

 

Meanwhile America was staring at the white haired nation in wonderment, he wasn’t going to say anything to the other nations. He wasn’t going to tell them that he was older than they thought, that he was born a long time before europe started to collenise him, his brother, and his southern cousins. No he wasn’t going to say anything to them, but he would talk to Iceland, because he was older than most nations thought, he was smarter than they thought, and he could put two and two together and figure out what wasn’t shown. What wasn’t told. 

 

Next to America Canada had his eyes closed as he thought of everything that was shown and wasn’t said. The northern nation was smart but some things were so obvious that he didn’t need to think to come to a conclusion. And this was pretty obvious if one knew certain things. Canada opened his eyes and looked at Iceland, took in how he wasn’t looking at anyone, how guarded his eyes were even as they stared at the blank TV in front of the room. Turning to the TV, Canada promised to try and talk to the nordic nation sometime tomorrow when he had a better grip of his emotions. 

 

Soon everyone turned to the TV to see what was next. Prussia grabbed Iceland’s hand and squeezed it before letting go, America let his eyes finally focus on the TV only to grin when he realized who was on the screen and where the nation was. Shooting a grin to the Italian nation he received a glare in return before they focused back on the TV.

 

_ Romano was in a kitchen trying to reach something in a shelf as a couple of pans was on the stove next to him. Also around him was different ingredients on counters around him. He seemed to struggle for a moment, his face was pinched in anger and was a little red too. Finally he stopped trying to reach for whatever he wanted and turned to the opening that lead to a different room  _

 

_ With a loud but not so angry voice he yelled,  _ “ **BASTARD, GET IN HERE AND GET THE OLIVE OIL FROM THE CUPBOARD.** ”

 

_ Romano had a hand on his hips and another cupping his mouth as a makeshift microphone. He seemed to get ready to yell again however there was a pair of footsteps that were getting louder the closer they got. It wasn’t long before a blond hair blue eyed american walked into the kitchen with an amused smile of his face. _

 

_ He still had a grin on his face even in the face of Romano’s frown. He walked over to the shelve and easily grabbed a unopened glass bottle. As Romano went to grab it however America held it up higher then him with an even bigger grin.  _

 

“ **Hmmm, is this what you wanted?** ”

 

_ Romano glared up at America, he still had one hand on his hip but the other was now held out to grab what he wanted.  _ “ **Bastard, you better give me that or i will stop making you dinner and you can live on take-out from now on.** ”

 

_ America gasped as if he just heard horrifying news, and handed the bottle to Romano with a pout. He stepped out of Romano’s way and watched as he moved to start making whatever he was cooking.  _ “ **So mean Romano, you know I could never live without your food forever.”**

 

**“Then don’t make me mad. I told you to stop putting my ingredients on the top shelf.  And anyway don’t you have to go to the store for more supplies for the party at your boss's house?”**

 

**“Got them yesterday, just have to go in tomorrow and set it up for him. Though if you need anything I can go.”** _ America leaned against to counter and watched as Romano got to work on cooking.  _

 

_ Romano looked up for a second before focusing on what he was doing. Still he shook his head and told America,  _ “ **No, I don’t need anything right now.”**

 

Before nations could start pestering Romano and America about when this was, it was Lithuania that spoke up. “This was when Romano lived with me and Mr. America in the Twenties before the Depression hit and World War Two started.”

 

Nations winced at the reminder of the war, no more than Germany who still felt guilty at what Hitler did, but they still turned in surprise. They had known that Romano had lived there but they didn’t think the prickly nation had a semi civil relationship when he was there. Still since it wasn’t that important to most they all turned away from the two, most doubted that the two were still that civil to each other, or at least that Romano was still that civil to America. 

 

Soon everyone shook their head and turned back to the TV, waiting for the next clip to show up. They waited a few minutes until it became clear that another clip wasn’t going to come, everyone blinked and a fight almost started because they thought that someone wasn’t paying attention. No fight broke out because Norway reminded them that Brittania said the TV would shut off so they could sleep and eat. Upon remembering that most nations blushed and put their weapons away, then started to head out to bed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter doesn't have a lot of changes, just things like grammar that were wrong that i could see, im not the best when it comes to stuf like that. and other things like a little more things added. you could skip this i guess if you dont want to read it, but I would say to at least skim the chapter. but i can't tell you what to do so enjoy i guess to any one who reads this.

As everyone went their separate ways, the Nordics all gathered together. Iceland had his eyes halfway closed as Denmark was trying to get a reaction out of Sweden. On his left Norway was watching and making small comments that spurred Denmark on while Finland was making Sealand and Ladonia say goodbye to their friends seeing as Sweden wasn’t going to.

 

He looked to his right but Prussia was being almost dragged by Hungary out the door while the rest of his family was following. He couldn’t help but frown, he wasn’t jealous of the fact that Prussia was with Hungary, they had been together for too long to be worried, but he didn’t like the way Hungary treated him sometimes. He knew that despite the wars that the two have had, despite that they would never quite have the same relationship as they had before Hungary started wearing dresses, they cared for each other. But knowing that they cared for each other did not stop the anger that came with knowing that Prussia had been hurt by the female nation. That he couldn’t protect the one how held half of his heart.

 

“You comin, little brother?”

 

Iceland was jolted out of his thoughts when his brother called out to him. His eyes wandered over to where Norway was standing. Sweden, Finland and the kids were already at the door, waiting for him with Denmark. Denmark who was looking concerned and ready to walk back over. A yawn erupted from him as he stretched and got out of the chair.

 

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

 

Norway eyed Iceland and guided him until he was between him and Denmark. Denmark was probably confused but was going along with it, putting an arm around Iceland's shoulder and making sure he never tripped. Norway made a mental note to make Iceland have a big breakfast seeing as he never had a proper dinner.

 

Denmark and Norway got to the room that Iceland would share with Denmark and Norway as there was no way that they would allow Iceland to be alone at the moment. At least not tonight with the nations lurking around. Sweden and Finland went to put the kids to bed though they would be here soon. Iceland was practically asleep when they got to the door and when they got inside Denmark lifted him up and put him in one of the beds.

 

Denmark made sure that Iceland was covered and then turned to Norway, his face uncommonly serious, he wanted to talk to Norway before the others got there. Norway was sitting on the other bed, he wasn’t looking at Denmark or the others but at Iceland with a fond look. Denmark knew Norway better than he knew himself and despite the years apart he could read Norway like a book. Norway at the moment was worried, about Iceland if he had to guess, and knew something that excited him.

 

Denmark sat down and turned to Norway, in return Norway glanced up at him for a moment. Denmark raised an eyebrow before asking, “Something on your mind Nor?”

 

Norway looked at Denmark like he was questioning his intelligence before letting out a soft sigh. “Just thinking, something you don’t do a lot of.”

 

“Hey! I think just not about the stuff you do.”

 

“Meaning not at all.”

 

Denmark stuck his tongue out at Norway before sighing and flopping down fully on the bed. Norway wasn’t being mean on purpose but he was trying to get out of talking, he wasn’t surprised as Norway wasn’t one to talk about his feeling just like his brother. However them just sassing each other wasn’t going to do shit so he quickly pinned Norway to the bed and asked him if his worry had anything to do with the talk that Norway had with Iceland earlier.

  
  


Prussia had wanted to say goodnight to Iceland but with Hungary dragging him with his family following that clearly wasn’t going to happen. He would admit, to himself at least, that he was worried about Iceland. The emotions that he had gone through today, dealing with seeing an old friend whose last words were how sorry she was, along with telling Norway about their kids, were a bit to much for anyone. And it showed in the fact that he had practically slept through everyone getting up and walking out of the meeting room. Thankfully though Iceland had Norway to lean on.

 

As they got closer to the door he snuck a glance at Iceland to see him half asleep before his youngest brother grabbed his attention by leading their group into a room that was not a bedroom. It reminded that he had said that he would tell them about Iceland after the clips for the day, there was no getting out of it though he was glad that he would not have to tell them that it is Iceland he was talking about. He wanted to talk to his spouse about telling his family that they were married first.

 

Hungary walked him in to another room before making him sit in a chair while the rest of the family sat down. Hungary was to his right with Austria sitting next to her, Germany was sitting right in front of him with Switzerland next to him. Since Lichtenstein wasn’t in the room he figured that she was sent to bed instead of being here by Switzerland. He could see the others all over the room but they otherwise didn’t pay attention, clearly they were here to make sure he didn’t try to run or something.

 

His attention was given to Germany when he heard him cough to get his attention. “Yes, what can the awesome me do for you?”

 

Germany gave him a look before shaking his head and asked, “Brother can you tell us more about this person who has your heart?”

 

Prussia grind and decided to give them how he met Iceland. “Well we meet when they were being attacked by people who had no idea how to treat someone as awesome as them. So I stepped up to help when they completely knocked the guys out onto their backs. It was so funny i wish cameras were around back then.”

 

He saw Hungary smiling and thought of what to say next. In his thoughts he didn’t see Germany eyeing like he was trying to figure out something. “Oh and after we got to know each other we started to explore, back then we didn’t have to do much so it was more fun to see the rest of the world despite how little there was back then. We got to know each other though we fought a couple of times.”

 

“So that means that they are a nation too?”

 

Hungary made a happy sound before she started asking questions. “Does that mean we know them? Will we ever meet them properly? Are they male or female at the moment?”

 

Prussia cut her off before she could go on, “Yes you know them, or at you should know of them. Maybe, and at the moment they are in the male body. That all the questions that i will answer to night though. The awesome me needs sleep and you are currently in the way of it.”

 

Prussia stood up and walked to the door while they were trying to process his words and he was down the hall when they followed him out the door. He could help but snicker at their, Hungary’s, pouting before he found his room and walked it. He would be sharing it with Germany but he had no doubt that sometime in the night Italy would drop by and snuggle up with his little brother.

  
  
  


America and Canada closed the door to their room and locked it, both went to the nearest soft surface to flop on. They were silent for a few minutes before America sat up, he walked to where Canada was before sitting next to him and closing his eyes. Canada wrapped an arm around America’s shoulder and brought him closer.

 

Out of the two of them, Canada knew, it was America that was more affected by the information they were given. Native America was a good caregiver, she had asked them to never call her mother, something that always confused them. Before she disappeared, they had asked her why, why did she make them call her anything that wasn’t mother or even father despite raising them.

 

It was hard to accept her answer, they were still young by nation standards and their bodies had shown that. However when Native America sat them down, one of the last time that they would see her, and she told them why they understood. Native America had been very clear that she never gave birth to them, she only raised them as a favor for their real parents. She explained how they were explorers that landed  on this land and set up camp.

 

By the time they had left they were there for at at least four year, and the three of them had already been born. Here the two interrupted because there were three of them? Native America’s eyes went sad, and she told them that they use to have a sister, however in the fighting that had happened had killed her. she went on explaining how their parents were so mad that they killed off the entire tribe, how she thought that was reasonable. It was only when the two of them started to be hurt did the fighting slow down.

  


Their mother, had magic and with it she tied their life with the land and gave them a gift after she and their father asked Native America to raise them. Native America of course took them in, she never liked the fighting, she loved the two nations that were her friends,  and she was felt guilty that a child would never grow up. So when their parents left, Native America raised them as if they were her own, but she never tried to take their parents place and called herself their aunt. It was a title that she would have had anyway, had things been different, had Vineland not died.

 

It hurt to think that their parents left, but Native America made sure that they knew that they had wanted to keep them. The problem was that if they had taken them home with them they wouldn’t have made it. They would have either died on the trip back or had become human and died later. So their parents thought they would rather have them alive but not with them, instead of dead and gone forever.

 

When they first meet England and France some part of them wished that they were their parents, but the two fought to much to be them. According to Native America, their parents never fought, or if they did then it was more like jokes. Plus they didn’t fit the description that they were given. Still for years they hoped until it faded, and it wasn’t until America fought for his independence that they hoped again.

 

Prussia was so much like the description that America wanted to ask but he never did. He wanted his brother, his twin, to be there with him when they found their parents. And years later when he finally got to tell Canada about Prussia they were too far apart to ask. So they waited till now trying to find the right time, and really this seemed to be it. They were stuck here for however long and with no work to do they would be stupid to not try. At the very least, they had a good idea about who their mother was, now it was just a matter of confirming it with Iceland.

 

Canada sighed and turned to America. America had his eyes halfway closed, already half asleep. Shaking his head Canada got up and put America to bed, making sure that he was comfortable. Despite the fact that they were grown, Canada would always be there for his brother, and had their sister been alive he would be there for her to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some things added, grammar corrected. Again I recommend skimming the chapter at least but I would tell you what to do.

England sighed as the door to America’s and Canada’s room closed behind them. They had not even looked back both ignoring everything around them. He couldn’t help worry about them, despite the fact that their relationship was strained because of the wars, and their pride when it came to apologying, he stilled cared for them. 

 

A hand sat on his shoulder, he shook it off and turned to the owner. France was looking at him with a raised eyebrow even as he himself threw looks at the door. He shook his head and walked to his own room, forgetting that they shared the room. France walk behind him and sat down on a chair. He dressed for bed and spent the the rest on the night pretending to read a book as he thought of America and Canada. 

  
  


Sweden and FInland walked back to Norway’s and Denmark’s room in silence, there was a lot to talk about but at the moment they just wanted to know how Iceland was doing. Having your secrets forcefully told, and you could do nothing about it, was probably taxing. They also wanted to know if they should worry about Prussia, after all it was also his secrets that were exposed, and something was going on with him and Iceland.

  
  


The next morning nations that could cook decided to make breakfast for everyone. This ment of course that there was different foods that weren’t necessarily breakfast food, the main thing to eat was the pasta that Italy made, pancakes that Canada made, desserts made by France, and all sorts of eggs made in different ways made by surprisingly America. Since everyone got up at different times the nations that cooked set the food up like a buffet giving other the opportunity to get what they wanted. 

 

By the time it was around nine, almost all the nations had migrated into the meeting room all carrying some kind of dish. Seats were sat in simulare to how it was yesterday however Iceland was now in between Denmark and Norway, Prussia was forced to sit between Germany and Hungary, and Canada was now between America and England. 

 

Iceland gave Prussia a look that said how he hated that they weren't next to each other, Prussia returned it with a look that told him that he hated it to. Hungary saw that Prussia was giving someone a look and turned to where she thought it was directed at but only saw the nordics talking to each other. She figured that she looked the wrong place, considering that none of the nordics were even looking in their direction, and pouted. Not paying attention she doesn't see Iceland giving her a smug look before going back to his conversation with Denmark and Norway.

  
  


Prussia smirked as well at Hungary before starting to talk to France and Spain, both who were on the opposite side of the room. Next to him Germany signed at Prussia's actions before checking on Italy. Italy didn’t look like he was paying attention at the moment so Germany turned to get his brother to stop his screaming match. Italy meanwhile was actually trying to get Romano to tell him about his rwhat it was like to live with America.

 

America on the other hand, was deflecting England’s demands to tell him what other things he never told him. Canada was helping, making him lose his thoughts by asking England a question then saying he didn’t need it half way through the response. It also helped that he was getting angry with France and would stop to yell at him.

 

Basically it was a typical meeting, then Germany yelled at everyone to shut up and take their seat. Again normal for them, however not wanting to get on the germans bad sides  this early in the morning they did as he wanted and sat down. And of course the TV’s black screen melted into color.

 

_ Prussia was walking, not running despite the fast pace, with a look of worry. His surroundings screamed that the owner was rich or at least well off but Prussia didn’t stop to admire the decorations. Prussia was slowing down, coming to a door that was blocked by a man in a military uniform.   _

 

_ The military man turned and knocked on the door before opening it and sticking his head in. Words were spoken before the man turned, nodded at Prussia and let him through. Prussia nodded back before walking in and shutting the door gently. _

 

_ The room was large, with a big windows that looked over a beautiful garden. In the middle of the room against a wall there was a bed, and on the other side there was a well made wooden desk that had had some sheets of paper. Prussia ignored everything in favor of walking to the bed, grabbing the chair that was next to the desk on his way over.  _

 

_ When he sat down a hand reached out from under the covers and reached for Prussia, who took the hand and squeezed it. Prussia let go of the hand as it waved before slowly going back under the covers. Prussia shook his head before he opened his mouth and said,  _ “ **Hello to you too, brother. How have you been?** ”

 

_ A muffled sound came to from the bed, Prussia smiled and shook his head before he stood up. He walked the length of the bed before grabbing the blanket and lifting it off the bed. The body on the bed tried to grabbed them back however Prussia just laughed and moved the blankets just out of reach.  _

 

_ The body, it was a boy, snarled out something insulting that had Prussia laughing again. The boy flopped on his back, his blonde hair getting tangled under him when he did, and closed his eyes. Prussia rolled his eyes and set the blanket at the foot of the bed, and walked until he was at the boy’s head.  _

 

“ **Your late for practice Holy Rome, why?** ”

 

_ Holy Rome opened his eyes and sighed, he turned his head to look at his brother and his eyes were sad. They were a clear blue that looked like a midday cloudless sky, but as he looked at Prussia they darkened slightly.  _

 

“ **Sorry, Prussia, but I could not get up. My muscles would not let me get up until just a few hours ago** ”

 

_ Prussia’s face blanked out and he nodded, he sat on the bed and looked at a painting in the room. It was a large and old, looking like it was made from the Roman Empire's era. The painting had multiple people in it, the most noticeable being a man with long blonde hair standing next to another man with short curly brown hair. Around them were boys that ranged from infancy to the age seven, most of the children had blonde hair, though occasionally one with a darker color would show.  _

 

_ Holy Rome followed Prussia’s gaze and a smile slowly made it to his face.  _ “ **I believe that was one of the most boring days of my life. Why father agreed to have us stand there for hours on end I will never know. I think he was missing you, because that was made soon after you left.** ”

 

_ Prussia glanced at Holy Rome before raising an eyebrow.  _ “ **Oh? I always thought he had that made as a way to say that he was disowning me without even saying anything. He never did like the fact that I left and it probably help that I didn’t come back for years. Long after he died to.** ”

 

_ Holy Rome shook his head and sat up slowly. He put a hand on Prussia’s shoulder before saying,  _ “ **It pained him to have almost no information on how you were doing, and you just disappeared after there were rumors about you being sited near north. Father left us to go and see if Scandinavia knew anything. Scandinavia said nothing, and he came back so worried that you went with some vikings to go sail somewhere.** ”

 

_ Holy Rome shook his head as Prussia turned to him before continuing.  _ “ **The last news we heard from you for a while was that you went east to visit China for some reason. Then father started getting sick and nothing would help, we tried to find you but nothing, not even the magic lady could help. And despite the fact that they use to be close Scandinavia wouldn’t help, he just moved more east.** ”

 

_ Prussia raised a hand to stop Holy Rome but Holy Rome just looked away and talked louder. _ “ **Then we finally got news that someone that looked like you was spotted and we hoped. Father was gone, following Rome, and you were the oldest looking out of all of us last we knew. But then you never came home and well we all know that you never got along with Austria, even if it was more on his side and I guess the anger grew. Everyone started to go their separate ways, until it was just me. I tried to bring bring everyone back home but it appears that all it did was keep us apart even more.** ”

 

_ For once Holy Rome got up for the bed and walked to the window. Prussia followed, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around Holy Rome. Holy Rome smiled and nodded before wrapping an arm around the taller and older looking boy.  _

 

“ **We both know that I will not last long. Napoleon has his men at my door and soon France will be here to take my life as my emperor steps down. I know we were never close, but will you look after the who ever comes next?** ”

 

_ Prussia looked at Holy Rome and didn’t answer the question for a long time. Holy Rome just stared out side and also didn’t say anything. Prussia then turned to back to the painting and stared at it for a long time. He then sighed and took out a slim small leather string. It was old but clearly well taken care of, it even had a small brass cross attached to it.  _

 

_ Prussia laid it flat on his hand and stared down at it before looking at Holy Rome. Holy Rome had his back to Prussia so he never saw the determined yet sad look on on his face.  _ “ **Of course. We are brothers and even if the one who comes back has you body. Even if they wear your face, your eyes, even if they come from your blood i will raise them. I will raise them and make sure they know right from wrong, even if their boss says different.** ”

 

_ The sun made the cross shine before Prussia carefully put it back into his pocket. Holy Rome turned to face Prussia with a smile and said a small thank you before going back to the bed. Prussia followed and sat down on the chair, he called for some food to be brought up for the two of them before turning to Holy Rome and said.  _ “ **How about I tell you what I did when I was gone. And tell you about the one I married?** ”

  
  


The TV froze the picture and then turned black, but no one payed attention. At first everyone, especially those that had recognized Holy Rome at first glance, felt that this one was a little personal or wouldn’t reveal anything much. However the moment Prussia’s face went blank they knew they were wrong.

 

Italy had started to cry the moment he saw Holy Rome underneath the blanket. He had known the minute that he was shown that this was close to the time he died. The thin, almost bony, body of the boy had proved it, along with him admitting that he couldn’t move for a long time. It hurt to see his first love be in that much pain, even if the love was more like the way a child loved something that reminded them of something or someone. In Italy’s case, Holy Rome had reminded him of his grandfather, and after Romano being taken away he latched on to the first person that was near. 

 

And yes he knew that Holy Rome had really liked them, enough to call it love, but had he lived he would have maybe grown out of it. Probably when Holy Rome found out that he was almost alway a boy minus the time that something made him a girl. In Italy’s mind he alway wondered how Holy Rome would react, and if he would have still loved him. However he had always know that focussing on the past never got him anywhere and always tried to not to think about it. Someday’s he couldn’t however and he would always spend the day with Hungary. 

 

Speaking of Hungary, she was pouting that the TV had stopped before she could find out more about Prussia love. The only new thing that she knew was that they had married, which doesn’t really mean much when one considers that nations could get married without it affecting their country. She herself had married Austria way before their countries made an alliance together. 

 

Still, when she put past the fact that she didn’t learn anything knew she was a little surprised that Holy Rome was the reason why Prussia was so quick to raise Germany. She had always thought that the two didn’t know each other that well, she never seen them act like they were family when she ever happened to see them together and to see them like this made her heart melt. 

 

Next to Prussia was Germany who was looking at the man that Prussia had said was before him. Germany had mixed feelings for him, he did respect him but there was also a sense of some sort of family tie. Then there was the fact that Prussia always said that they were similar, and the fact that he always looked sad when ever he thought that Germany wasn’t looking. Germany always felt some sort of anger at Holy Rome, for dying and making not only Prussia sad but also Italy when he became friends with him. 

 

However looking at how they acted together, and the history that was reviled, Germany couldn’t help but wonder if there was more to Prussia’s sadness then just Holy Rome dying. Was it also because he didn’t see his partner, the one that he married, along with never seeing his father before he died? The were a lot factors, he knew now, and he couldn’t help want to know. 

 

France, sitting next to America, was looking at Italy with regret. Clearly he was remembering his part in Holy Rome’s death, that he was the cause of it. Even after all the years that past since it happened France would always apologies for what had happened. He would always regret that Napoleon was his boss and that he could not stop his actions. 

 

Over in the corner Iceland was trying to comfort Prussia as much as he could, it wasn’t much considering that their family were between them. Not for the first time did he curse Hungary’s need to know all things to do with relationships. Really if she hadn’t wanted to know more about his and Prussia’s relationship than they would have sat next to each other, at least then he could have held his hand under the table. But know he had to settle with giving comforting looks and hoping that they will soon go to the next clip.

 

He also tried to ignore the way Holy Rome implied that there was anyway that Germania could have lived. There was only a few ways to continue living and they were all immoral, and both his father and Germania knew that. That had been the reason for why Scandinavia had refused to help, not because he didn’t want to. And well it had been Germania’s choice, he had wanted to see Rome, maybe to apologies for killing him, and he had been tired. He was one of the last ancient nation to be around after all, and he knew that no one was meant to live forever, so he past his people to his children and faded in his sleep. 

 

Iceland shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his head, it wouldn’t help to think of the hows and whys Germania died. Instead he looked around and hoped they could get on with the next clip. And wish that maybe he could sit next to Prussia, maybe they could sneak away during a break. Iceland could maybe convince his brothers to distract Prussia’s family while they go and maybe have a makeshift date together. It has been a while since they last been on one and this would be the perfect time. With his mind made up he turned to Norway and Denmark to get them to help him, next break he would go set it up and then at lunch he would have his date with Prussia.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter only has like grammar and spelling changes. However chapter 12 will be different like by a lot. Like there is an third clip in it because I hate having anything written under 1,000 words and an entire different clip then what was there before. I believe it was the Italys one.

It took awhile but soon everyone was focussing on the TV for the next clips. Prussia was glad that people were not giving him looks of sympathy. The only thing that would make it better would be if he was sitting next to Iceland. But that wasn’t happening if the way Hungary looked at him was correct, and there was no way that he was setting Hungary’s eyes on Iceland this soon. Prussia knew that Iceland didn’t really like Hungary and knew that when their relationship was revealed Iceland would not hold back his dislike for the women. Prussia shook his head and focused on the TV, which was showing a frozen Iceland with some kids outside in a meadow.

  
  


_ Iceland was standing off to the side of the meadow, he wearing brown pants tucked into a white pair of boots, white button up shirt, and a light blue jacket was over that. Kids were running around him though some were sitting near him talking and making flower crowns. Iceland wasn’t doing anything except looking around making sure none of the kids got hurt or bullying each other.  _

 

_ A girl, she was around five or six with light blonde hair and brown eyes, walked over  and behind Iceland and shyly taped his shoulder. Iceland turned and raised an eyebrow before kneeling down and tilting his head.  _

 

“ **Can I help you little one?** ”

 

_ The girl smiled and shook her head,  _ “ **Yes Mr. Iceland. Me and Jane have a question for ya.** ”

 

_ Iceland looked over to where a little red haired girl was looking at them. He nodded to her and guestered for her to come over. The girl, Jane, flushed red and walked over quickly, tripping over a rock when she got closer. Iceland caught her before she face planted and stood her up, she beamed at him and then grabbed the blond girls hand. _

 

_ Jane nudged the other girl and the girl continued,  _ “ **We were wondering if you knew what a soulmate was. We read it in one of the books at the orphanage but none of the adults would answer us.** ”

 

_ Iceland blinked before getting a thoughtful look, he was clearly wondering what to say to the kids. He was quiet for a moment before a smile came to his face, it was small but it was there. Iceland got up from kneeling and transferred into a sitting position before indicating that the girls should also sit. The girls did and looked at Iceland egarely, Iceland though was staring off at the other kids. _

 

“ **Well,** ” _ Iceland finally said. _ “ **Soulmates, people say that they are your other half. In Greece it’s said that a long time ago, people were born with the one that was their soulmate attached to them, but as punishment a god separated them so that people would have to search for them. Whether that is true or not I don’t know. However, to me a soulmate is so much more, they are more than just the other half of your soul, they are the person that makes you want to be a better person. A soulmate is someone that loves you, and makes you happy, and on some occasions sad.** ”

 

_ Jane tilted her head in confusion before asking,  _ “ **But, why would they make you sad?** ”

 

_ Iceland looked at the girls, there was sadness in his eyes and something else that they couldn’t recognized.  _ “ **You soulmate would make you sad for a number of reasons. When they are sad, you would feel the pain and become sad for them, when they are hurt, you would worry and hurt too. When you meet your soulmate you share everything, love, sadness, worry, happiness, even family.** ”

 

_ The blond hair girl looked at Iceland and asked,  _ “ **Mr. Iceland, have you found your soulmate?** ”

 

_ Iceland nodded and smiled at them. The girls beamed up at him and ran off, Iceland got up and shook his head. He stretches before walking around the meadow, stopping every few minutes to help a child. When he was making his third trip around the two girls stopped him again and held out two flower crowns. He took them gently and asked them why they were giving them to him.  _

 

_ The girls smiled up at him as Jane said,  _ “ **They are for you and your soulmate, we made them so you can match too.** ”

 

_ Iceland looked at the flower crowns before putting one onto his head. He then looked down at the girls and thanked them. The girls giggled and lunged forward and gave him a hug, Iceland froze for a moment before patting their heads and sent them to go play. They let go and ran away, giggling as they went, Iceland shook his head carefully looked at the other flower crown before putting that one too on his head. _

 

The TV froze before turning black as everyone who had a weakness for cute things aww'd. Iceland was blushing and giving everyone looks to shut up while his brothers, Norway and Denmark, were giving him amused looks. Prussia was also giving him amused looks but they were tinged with fondness and love. 

 

Since almost everyone was paying attention to Iceland, no one really noticed except for Germany. Germany who was sitting next to Prussia had noticed he was quiet, looking over he found Prussia sending looks at the the Icelandic nation. Germany had long since figured out that the stories that Prussia had told him as bedtime stories were of his brother’s partner. Ever since finding out that Prussia was with someone he had realized that Prussia had put to much emotion into the stories for them to be fake. 

 

This of course meant that he had two, or three but he would most likely never meet her sadly, nieces or nephew as a country. Germany had a few guesses as to who they might be, a few of the countries reminded him of his brother at times but it was hard to figure out if they were related. After all, going by the stories Prussia nor his partner got to raise their kids and the attitude could be a battle of nature vs nurture. There was also the fact that they would have to be older than he was but he didn’t like to think that, it would just get his head confused. 

 

Germany shook his head to get the wayward thought out of his head and focused on the fact that he might have found out Prussia’s partner. Historically, there was no mention of Prussia and Iceland having relations. However just because ones history said one thing didn’t mean they never met. Nations were attracted to each other, maybe not physically but to know that one wasn’t alone in the world made meeting each other attractive.

 

So really history to a nation meant nothing outside of arguments on who won what, who was better than the other, bla bla bla. Back to Prussia and Iceland though it made sense somewhat, Prussia had disappeared sometime growing up, and had some sort of relationship with Scandinavia who was said to be the nordics father or caregiver. If Iceland had been alive then, and in europe or with Scandinavia, then they would have met. And since it is now know that Iceland had traveled, by ship, and was most possibly a viking then it wouldn’t be that far of a stretch to think that Prussia went with him. It was after all now known that Prussia had gone on some ship to travel, the boat that he was on could have been lead by Iceland. 

 

Germany quickly went through all he knew about both his brother and Iceland before deciding to ask Prussia. He could do it when they had a break, and alone seeing as Prussia had been pretty quiet about who his partner was around people. Mostly around Hungary, Germany thought. Maybe if he could get him away from people he could get some answers. Mind made up he turned back into reality and stared to get people to focus, after all the faster they watched the clips the closer to break they were. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two more clips that are new. Oh I don't know if any have realized but this storyline mainly about telling the nation's about Vinland and Iceland and Prussia and how that they are togather and how they kids. This isn't so much about the America and Canada. But I still put some clips for the two. Some of them are to show how close they are together and how they have some traits from Iceland and Prussia. Any way enjoy the feels that are in this and know that I will probably finish this up.

After everyone was done awwing at Iceland they all turned back to the TV. The screen had turned to the next clip and was started to move when everyone one looked at it. On said screen England and a younger America were in a kitchen.

 

_ England was grabbing ingredients and handing them to America who was carefully measuring it and pouring it into a large bowel. It went on for some time before America stepped back and England started to mix the the ingredients. England poured the mixture into a pan and then put the pan into an oven.  _

 

_ Behind him America was cheering and now licking the bowl, England turned and shook his head before ruffling America’s hair and taking it away from him.  _ “ **Why don’t you go play outside while i get some work done. That way the cake will be done faster.** ”

 

_ America nodded and ran outside, saying a quick but loud okay to England before he disappeared _

 

The scene ended with England yell at America to not run in the house. Almost everyone laughed and gave the two nations looks of amusement. England scowled at them and turned away, a blush on his cheeks. America was rubbing the back of his head but didn’t say anything. Unseen by most was the envyus looks that Iceland and Prussia sent England before they looked away. 

 

Still after a few minutes they again looked to the TV. The TV was black for a moment before a picture of America and Canada came up.

 

_ The two were in clothing that was from America’s revolutionary Era, America in his country's uniform while Canada was in England’s uniform. They were surrounded by woods and sounds of cannons going off were in the background. _

 

_ America looked at Canada with a raise eyebrow,  _ “ **You turn around and I didn’t see you.** ”

 

_ Canada put his gun down and looked America up and down.  _ “ **I’ll agree as long as you promise to eat more. You way too skinny for my liking.”**

 

_ America rolled his eyes. _ “ **You always think I’m too skinny.”**

 

**“That’s because you usually are.”**

 

**“Are we seriously fighting over this now?”**

 

_ Both nations shot each other looks before huffing and looking away.  _

 

The clip ended there, amusing most nations, the fact that despite appearing on different side of the fighting the two seemed to care for the other made them laugh. England wasn’t to happy that instead of fighting Canada was more interested in making sure that America was okay, but he couldn’t really blame him. After all on more than one occasion England had looked for America to see if he was okay, and besides this was years ago. There was no need to get upset at things that happened a long time ago.

 

America and Canada looked at England to see his reaction, thankfully for them it appeared that he was more exasperated by the two fighting then anything. That was good, despite that fact that they didn’t have the best of relationships they still loved him like a brother.

 

Iceland and Prussia couldn’t help but give the two North American nations proud looks, they were glad that even on different sides of the war they still cared for each other. They turned away so not to get caught staring and sighed. before they could anything else the TV flashed and another clip was played.

 

_ Iceland was standing in front of the woman, Native she was called, an angry expression and dried tears on her cheeks. Her clothes were torn, burned in some place and ripped in others. An axe laid at her feet dried blood staining it. Native had a look horror even as she closed her eyes and put a hand over her mouth as Iceland talked. _

 

“ **They killed her, they killed her and they will pay for it.** ”

 

_ Native shook her head in denial. _

 

**“My daughter is dead. She burned because of them, I will never see her walk, will never hear her tell me she loves me.”**

 

_ Native sunk to the ground, Iceland going down right after her and wrapping her arms around the other women. Iceland’s eyes could be seen from over Natives shoulder even as she talked.  _

 

“ **They will have to pay. I can’t let them live while my daughter will never get to. History will never remember them. There will never be anything to remember them by.”**

 

_ Iceland stood up and grabbed her axe, she threw it over her shoulder and started to walk away. She stopped and turned slightly,  _ “ **They may be yours, but she was mine and I will never forgive what was done to her.** ” _ She turned back and walked away again. _

 

Iceland didn’t looked at anyone, he gripped the hand of the closest person to him, his brother Norway, before getting up running out of the room. His family was right on his heels, though Sealand went to Prussia who was staring at the TV with dead eyes. Not that many could see them.

 

The rest of the nations just sat there, not really knowing what they should do. It wasn’t like they could go after Iceland, his family was already going after him and none of them were really close to the island nation except maybe a few micronations. Most wouldn’t have even known how to comfort him as they never have had kids, sure they have had colonies but kids were different. 

 

No one paid attention to America and Canada so no one saw the pained look they had. America wanted to go Iceland, wanted to comfort the island nation, wanted to ask him about the sister that he had never known. But he also knew that seeing him might cause him to be more sad, after all to be reminded that your daughter was dead and that you youngest son hardly knew you would hurt anyone. So America just sighed and sat back and told himself he would talk to him later.

 

Canada had almost gotten up and ran after Iceland but his brother held him back, some part of him wanted to yell at him. (That was their mother,or would it be father now, and he was hurting.) The other part knew why he did it. (That was their parent and at the moment they would hurt him.) So he sat down and closed his eyes, wishing this was a better world, wishing that he could go after his parent.

 

Prussia held on to Sealand even as he stared at the form of his other half on the TV. He knew that Iceland had left, that the other Nordics went after him. He too would have gone after him if he wasn’t sucked back into memories of so long ago. Maybe if he had been in a better mind set, in a different place, he wouldn’t be reacting like this. But after he was reminded of the fact that he had almost left his love behind, and that his love had been so broken after their daughter died, that she made her promise reality and made sure there was  _ nothing _ left of the tribe that killed their daughter because it was the only thing that held her together at that moment beside their sons. 

  
Prussia, for once in a long while, wanted to cry. Wanted to break down, because his daughter was dead, his sons didn’t know who he was, his love was so closed off now,  _ his family was broken and there was nothing he could do. _ But he couldn’t do that, not here where the other nations could see, where his sons and brother could see, so he held on to Sealand. And promised that he would make this better, somehow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay real world talk. The reason why this was put up a few days ago, besides that it wasn't done, was that I had problems. So first I was suppose to go to college, the culinary institute of America. And if you think I didn't do the I'm going into the CIA with out explaining myself you are wrong. Anyway I'm not going anymore. It has to do with money problems and me just deciding that I wasn't and didn't want to go anymore. I was suppose to start September 11 but I'm not anymore. And since it is too late for me to go to a community college this semester, meaning I have to wait until spring, I will have to get a job. Because I need be able to show that I wasn't just sitting on my ass when I wasn't going to school. Also I will need to start buying my own stuff, food clothing, rides, laundry stuff tooth past, that sort of stuff. Now that I am 18 I need to be able pay for it. I live with my grandma, who told me that she would kick me out if I didn't start working, and well having a basically free house to go to and free food to eat is great untill I am able to save up money. That said I am also planning on making jewelry, earings, bracelets, anklelets, necklaces that sort of stuff and selling them. So that means that will have very little time to write or even relax. So chapters for this fic, and any other fic I write, will be slow to update. Im sorry but please under stand that I am not, I repeat NOT, giving up on this story. I love it and I might actually write a story of every clip and maybe more in a more canonically way. As in everything is in order and your not getting clips of what happened in different times. Like first the past then modern day then maybe a clip that takes placket somewhere in the middle.  
> Anyway you didn't come here to read about what ifs and how shitty my life is at the moment. So on with the FIC.

Norway knew what Iceland was going to do before he even got up, he knew the minute that it became when the clip took place that his little brother was going to want to leave the meeting room. So he put his hand into his, didn’t wince even as his hand was crushed and waited. Running after Iceland he was glad that he never stopped his work out after settling down, because damn was his little brother fast. 

 

Turning the corner he quickly stopped the door from the room that Iceland ran into closing and silently walked in, the others were behind him but he ignored them for now, Iceland was the only thing important at the moment. He looked around the room and spotted Iceland on a window sill looking out. Silently he walked in, when he was close Iceland spun around and jumped at him. Not expecting it, Norway fell back even as he wrapped his arms around the crying nation.

 

Iceland clung to him, shoving his head into his neck to hid his face, and wrapped his legs around Norway’s waist. Shoulders shaking and loud hiccuping sobs he looked like a kid needing comfort from their parents. And really Scandi might have been his father, might have loved him and helped him, but he wasn’t in either of his childhood. Norway had been, Norway had been the one to show him affection that a child needs. 

 

Norway hugged his little brother and rocked them back and forth, rubbing his head and singing a lullaby that he hadn’t sung in so long, hadn’t needed to in so long. He could feel Denmark pick the two of them up before setting them on something soft, a bed most likely, and hug the two of them. He leaned back and took the comfort that was given so freely, he didn’t like that his brother was hurting and he knew that Denmark knew that. The fact that Denmark was trying to comfort both of them just showed how much he loved them both. The bed dipped as two more people joined the trio and Norway saw Finland faced them and started to rub Iceland’s back, a pair of arms circled all of them or tried at least. Probably Sweden, Norway thought, as he tried to make it easier by sitting himself fully in Denmark’s lap.

  
  
  


Sweden knew that he wasn’t the most expressive man out there when it came with emotions, that title was claimed probably by Denmark at some point, and he could never really comfort them with words. But what he could do was comfort them with actions, building them something they needed or wanted, being there for them when they needed to just be listened to. Or, like he was doing for Iceland and his family, hug them and just be there for them, a silent protector from the outside, the wall to there house. 

 

He was hurting, just like Norway, just like Denmark, just like Finland. When they had all come together under the Kalmar Union, Iceland had looked no older than six years old. They had known of course that he was older, Iceland told them that he had been older that he had been around sometime after his people moved to his island, but they still looked at him like a child. Still did sometimes, if he was going to be honest, but until he had started to look fifthteen, until he was his own nation, he had not minded. 

 

Iceland had been a, not happy, but content child, at least whenever they were with him. Sweden didn’t know how true that was now, not with what these clips were showing them. He didn’t know if the Iceland they raised was real or just a fake they were shown because otherwise he would have broken down. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be there for him though, that he wouldn’t protect him and be there for him. No, Sweden knew that though he only knew as much as Norway knew, which he was sure was only an overview that Iceland had told him, he would still be family with the younger nation. Even if he now had to get to know him again.

  
  
  


Though he had calmed down form how he was in the olden days, days spent with an axe in his hand and grin on his face as he fought besides Norway and Sweden or Finland, Denmark will admit that it wasn’t completely gone. It never would be gone really, but he had learn to tone it down, show it, his love possessive that it was, in a different way. He showed it to Norway, when he showed up at his house and looked around before dragging him to his favorite places and when anyone looked at them, dirty or flirty, he would bring the quiet nation close to him and bare his teeth at the offending human. 

 

Sweden was harder to show it to, they got in so many fights in the past though they were family that it was harder now to get along, to not not get in a fight with the nation. But on days when he was so angry, when he didn’t want to take it out on some nation that didn’t deserve it, he went to Sweden. Went to him, screamed at him, thew anything he could, blame him for tearing the family apart, before breaking down in front of him and saying sorry. Sorry for the unfair blame, it was him that broke the family apart and they both knew it, sorry for starting the fights because he didn’t know how to show that he loved him, that he was family, in a way that wouldn’t offend him. After Sweden picked him up, made him hot chocolate and they sat down playing chess, it would be quiet and Denmark would hate himself for not showing his feelings to Sweden better. Still it was them and somehow Sweden knew it, a blessing he supposed.

 

With Finland it was similar yet different, there was fighting involved, though that was more because they were both drunk and some human decided to get a little handsy with the physically smaller nation. And Finland so kind wouldn’t say anything, just try to get away from them, and Denmark would step in and cause a fight. Because Finland was his, his friend, his family, and no one messed with him except him. Later they would crash at one of there places, Finland smiling as he would clean his wounds as he chided him about getting in fights and getting hurt. 

 

Iceland though, Iceland was different from the others. Because he had raised the silvered haired nation, had broken his boss's orders when it came to him. When Norway had been taken from him, by the stupid stupid humans and their stupid orders, Iceland had been upset. Denmark had been too, and had thought nothing about what his boss would say if they had found out about him sending letters to Norway. Denmark had sent any letters Iceland wanted, gave him any letters back. Once he had snuck Iceland into Norway for a while when it was Norway's birthday. 

 

Iceland was the child he would never had, and Denmark spoiled him as much as he could. He had hated it when his government did something that hurt him, and that was probably why he had fought as much as Iceland to get independence for the younger nation. At least then if he was hurt it wouldn’t be his fault, then he would be able to get back at the offending person. That was why he hadn't been as pissed as any other nation would be when, in the middle of war soon after he had been taken over, Iceland had declared himself independent.

 

Now seeing Iceland cling to Norway crying, made all the protectiveness, all the possessiveness of his love, made him want to hind him away. Wrap him up, put him in a home never to bee seen by anyone that would harm him, and take out anyone that hurt him. In this case, giving Norway and Iceland the comfort they needed was the only thing that stopped him from finding a way to wherever the Ancient Nations were and showing them how much he loved to see his little brother/son in pain over this. 

  
  


Finland, compared to his family, was the smallest out of them all and came in second when it came to being weak. The first was true, Iceland managed to beat him by an inch and a half when he was barefoot. The second however wasn’t so accurate, strength he knew wasn’t just who had the better muscle or army or whatever. Strength could come from all different places. And right now, Finland couldn’t help but think that out of all of them, Iceland was strongest when it came to his emotions, or it could be the weakness. After all, having probably holding all this sadness in for over hundreds of years wasn’t good. Though the fact that as far as they knew Iceland never tried to take his own life was something to feel happy about.

  
  
  


Iceland slowly calmed down, embarrassed at his break down but not saying a thing. He kept his face in Norway’s neck, his legs having moved enough so that they weren’t trapped between Denmark and Norway’s body. He could feel the tears dry on his face, he knew that Norway had to be wet because of them. But he didn’t care, all he cared about at the moment was that he had most of his family. He was still missing his kids, his husband, and Sealand who had no doubt stayed with Prussia to comfort him. Still this was the best thing at the moment though he knew that had to say something soon. 

  
  


Silently sighing he pulled back, just enough to move until his head was now facing a wall and was on Norway’s shoulder. Someone, most likely Finland, was rubbing is back, while Norway continued to rock them and rub his head. Slowly he tried to think about what to say, he knew that Norway had talked to the other three last night. An overview of what he had told the shy nation earlier the other day, but he still should say something. Give them an indication that he was for the moment better. 

 

It didn’t mean he wanted to but he would, for the family that had raised him, for the family that had stayed with him. So he slowly told them why he was so upset, kind of obvious, what happened, what he did after and most importantly why he didn’t tell anyone. Though Norway had probably told them some of it already, but it would probably be better to hear it again from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon this is the same yet different. I changed the dialogue a little bit and left somethings. I had to do this because the Nordics aren't there, that means that couldn't react to what is being watched. Still they are hearing what is being watched it's just that iceland is telling them himself. Anyway on with the fic.

The nations were quiet, all weren’t sure what they were supposed to do. They knew that the last clip wasn’t something that Iceland could put behind him, being forced to remember it probably made it worse. Germany wondered if they should call for a brake, or maybe call it a day and spend the rest of the day with family and friends. Looking at his brother, who had his eyes closed and was taking slow even breaths as he had a micronation hug him, he almost called for one. However the TV flashed and one of the Ancients that had shown up earlier, Scandi or something, appeared. 

 

Everyone blinked but were quiet as the man started talking. “Nations, the nexts clips will be shown. My kids do not have to be here to see them. I ask, as a father, that you leave them alone for now. Until they are ready to face the world again.”

 

The Ancient disappeared and the nations were quiet. They, most likely, wouldn’t have gone to track down the nordics had they had a brake, but they could see where the dead nation had a point and sat back in there seat and waited. With everyone sitting back the TV flashed to a picture of Iceland on the phone.

 

_ Iceland was leaning on a doorway with a phone in his hand. A confused look was on his face as he listened to who ever was on the other end though he didn’t say anything.  _ “ **Well,** ”  _ he said as he looked out a window for a moment before looking away.  _ “ **I guess I can watch Sealand. But what are you doing that I will have him for almost a month?** ”

 

_ An almost amused look crossed Iceland’s face before it changed to annoyance as he rolled his eyes. He walked backwards and turned around until he was now walking down a hallway.  _ “ **Alright just bring the kid here tomorrow and be safe. We don’t need you to get hurt and go to the hospital. Then Eyebrows would have to take him and poison him with his cooking.** ”

 

_ Iceland rolled his eyes at whatever was said and hung up and opened up a door. Music filled the air before stopping as Iceland said _ “ **I’m leaving to go to the store, Sealand is going to stay over for three weeks or so and we need more than old takeout from restaurants and alcohol. You have three minutes before you are left behind.** ”

 

Everyone looked to Sealand, who was waving at everyone from Prussia’s side, and then back to the TV. They wondered who Iceland had staying over but figured it would be revealed. England looked at Prussia with narrowed eye, thinking for a moment before turning to the TV. Looking at Sealand with Prussia, who he had thought didn’t know the white haired nation, he had an idea.

 

_ The scene changed to outside of a dark blue house where Sweden and Sealand were. Sweden was dressed like he always did though he was carrying a blue and red suit case up to the porch. Sealand was jumping up and down as he knocked on the door every few minutes wearing long blue pants and a red coat.  _

 

_ Before Sealand could knock again the door opened and Iceland appeared, he wore a simple white button up with its sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans. He nodded to Sweden and took the suitcase before bring it inside, Sweden was telling Sealand goodbye and to be good before nodding to Iceland and thanking him. Iceland waved him off and stayed outside as Sealand waved goodbye until they couldn’t see him anymore. _

 

_ As Sealand turned to his babysitter Iceland said,  _ “ **The rules of the house are on the refrigerator door, you can look at it in a minute. However right now I want you to know something. There is a person that is going to stay here for a while, you will not tell anyone and I will give you a treat.** ”

 

_ Sealand looked up at Iceland, he tilted his head before asking,  _ “ **What’s my treat?** ”

 

_ Iceland smirked and lead him into the house, as he did so he said,  _ “ **We will do all sorts of fun things and I will teach you how to use the puppy eyes on Norway when he's trying to get you to eat vegetables.** ”

 

Everyone snorted and started to laugh. Prussia shook his head as he remembered walking in on one of the ‘lessons’. The ‘lessons’ just consisted of the two watching sad movies until the cried, apparently it was a way to learn how to cry when you needed to. After he had walked in Iceland had said that Norway had a weakness to tears, only from kids and people from their family though, and to get away with basically anything with the quiet nation you had to start crying. 

 

Smiling, he remembered how Iceland had laughed and said that Norway knew that Iceland, and later Sealand, was doing it on purpose. However something in him just couldn’t stand to see them in tears and gave in almost immediately, then proceed to frown as he realized he was played. Sealand, who had shoved himself in Prussia’s chair despite that there wasn’t actually room, smiled. He hated it when any of his family was hurting, so seeing that Prussia, who was his uncle like Iceland and Norway and Denmark, was now smiling and not pretending like he had no emotions, made him happy. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right I'll be honest. This story is coming to an end. No I'm not abandoning the story but it will end. I will finish up rewriting the chapters then write a few more. This is mainly because I have like no motivation to write for it. So it will end kind of crummy, but I'm not to sure if anyone is reading this. Not anymore. So a few rewriten chapters then a few more then an epilogue chapter. Maybe if I get a few ideas or if someone ask, I will write more about the story but otherwise I am done.  
> Now on the what is happening in the story. This chapter is only slightly edited, because I have to change the wording because iceland and the other Nordics are still not in the room, and they won't be for a few more chapters. And TBH I slightly regret that because I love the image of Iceland just laying himself across Norway and Denmark just to talk to sealand. Truly that is the only thing I wish wouldn't have changed in the story but oh well whatever. I will just have to have the memory of it happening. So tenically this is chapter 16 but because of me taking some chapters out it has ended up being chapter 14. Anyway enjoy this chapter if you are reading this. Bye.

As the nations started to calm down they turned to the TV where the blank screen melted into a picture of Iceland and Sealand in a kitchen.

 

Prussia, taking in the details of the picture let out a snort before whispering something into Sealand’s ear. Given the fact that Sealand was still next to him meant that no one really noticed. What ever Prussia said caused Sealand to laugh and giggle, the only word that anyone could hear was Peep before the Twelve year old would start to giggle again. Prussia was smiling as he patted his birds head though as he noticed everyone staring at the two he started to get Sealand to calm down. With the him calmed down everyone turned to the TV to watch what made the two nations to giggle and smile.

 

_ Iceland was standing in front of the kitchen cupboards open looking for something, Sealand was sitting in a chair looking at him and was asking a question. “ _ **_Shouldn’t you be in the meeting like everyone else is?_ ** _ ” _

 

_ Iceland took a brief moment to stick his head out of the cupboard to look at Sealand before answering, “ _ **_Well probably, but most were fighting and I got hungry and took the opportunity to come to the kitchen. Besides you said you were hungry to so what does it matter._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Sealand scowled at the older nations and rolled his eyes, looking around he spotted a container of Peeps with one already out. Pointing to it he said, “ _ **_Well there's Peeps, why don’t we eat that and go to a restaurant. I know there is a McDonalds a few blocks away._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Iceland looked at the younger boy before looking at the Peeps, shrugging he walked over and picked up the one already out of the package. He turned it around before shruging again and went to go put it in his mouth, before he could however the ‘Peep’ started to move and peck Icelands hand. Letting go Iceland, and Sealand from his chair, watched as the small yellow bird hover before flying over to the counter and right next to the Peeps.  _

 

_ Iceland titled his head before saying, “ _ **_Well that’s certanly not a Peep. It does take like chicken though, maybe we can eat it.”_ **

 

_ Prussia walking in and only hearing the last part of what Iceland said asked, “ _ **_What tast like chicken?_ ** _ ” _

 

_ Sealand points to the bird silently, Prussia follows but when he sees what the micro nation was pointing at he gasp. Prussia quickly grabbed the bird and held him close before looking at the other two in the room. With narrow eyes he looked at them and asked why they though it was a good idea to eat ‘Gilbird’.  _

 

_ Iceland rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, he answered with a bored sounding voice, “ _ **_It’s not like we knew it was your bird, maybe it shouldn’t have been so close to the Peeps, then maybe I wouldn’t have thouht it was a Peep. Then again, I also didn’t know you got first dibs on eating it either.”_ **

 

_ Prussia seemed horrified, in fact he seemed to move away from the silver haired nation in attempt to get his bird away from the other.  “ _ **_I won’t eat him, he’s my pet, you wouldn’t eat you Puffin would you? Or any of his kind for that matter so you don’t eat any of his relatives._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Iceland gave Prussia a look before walking over to where Sealand was, as he did though he said, “ _ **_Of course I wouldn’t eat Mr.Puffin, but how does that stop me from eating other Puffins. Beside that old bird is so old that any bird family he had probably already died. Anyway I’m still hunger, you want to go Sealand._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Sealand nodded and grabbed Iceland’s hand when he got up, Prussia looked at Iceland with horror on his face as he backed away. He stared as the two nations grabbed their coats before he whispered, “ _ **_You shouldn’t have your bird you monster. I can’t believe you would disrespect someone you call family like that._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Iceland looked amused at what Prussia was saying before snorting, “ _ **_Whatever you say, me and Sealand are going to get some chicken nuggets_ ** _.” _

 

_ Prussia let out a soft scream as the two went out the door, the two didn’t stop though Sealand did turn to Iceland. He tilted his head and said, “ _ **_Uncle Prussia is weird._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Iceland snorted again before patting Sealand on the head, “ _ **_Yeah he is, I’m just glad that he hasn’t figured out what happened to his first bird._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Just as they were turning a corner a loud accented scream echoed down the hall, “ _ **_Are you saying you ate Fredric Gilbird the First?”_ **

 

Prussia glared at the reminder of Iceland apparently eating his first bird, Germany besides him rubbed his head, and the rest of his family either laughed or did the same. Next to Prussia, Sealand started to laugh again which caused the older nations to glare at him and mess his hair up. 

 

On the other side of the table Prussia’s friends were laughing two, France giving Prussia looks of amusement and Spain shaking his head as he laughed. England, next to France, shook his head at the two though he gave Sealand worried looks when it seemed he would fall of his chair. Canada and America were mostly silent though the looks they sent each other made anyone that looked at them wondered what they were thinking before guessing that they were trying not to laugh as a contest when they would look away with strained smiles on their faces.

 

Other nations were also laughing or silently face palming, all in all it everyone thought that this little scene was better than a sad one. At least people could get a laugh out of it, Though the ones who truly paid attention wondered why Sealand called Prussia ‘Uncle’, after they didn’t think that Sweden or England would have had Prussia around him that much. No one thought about Iceland being the reason but that really didn’t matter much, not when the reason would be revealed at some point anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone reads this know that I have an ask blog on tumblr. Just look up Freyja Stilidotir and you will find it. It's a mix of art and writing so yeah.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are happening. A lot. Basically a new chapter.

As everyone calmed down from laughing, Prussia shook his head and gave Sealand a smile. Prussia wasn’t really mad at Sealand, or Iceland as he had after all found out about Iceland’s eating habits, as in if he was hungry enough he would try to eat anything that looked edible, and had put two and two together a long time before this incident. Really everything after Prussia taking Gilbird away from Iceland had been an act to get Sealand to laugh, he had been acting all moody since he had gotten to the hotel everyone had been staying in and they wanted him to cheer up. So when the fight had broken out Prussia had added to it until there was enough chaos that Iceland could sneak away unnoticed for a while so he could get to Sealand. 

 

From there after he had done his job, and started a few more fights he went looking for the two, and found them in the kitchen with Iceland staring at Gilbird and commenting on the fact that he wasn’t a Peep. That was when Prussia walked in, and their plan did work, Sealand had cheered up and was laughing for the rest of the day. Though they, or rather Iceland, had gotten in trouble for leaving the meeting and not coming back.

 

Prussia shook his head and looked to his little brother to see what he was doing, Germany was looking at America and Canada then to the Iceland on the TV with curious look that had Prussia filled with pride and amusement. Clearly his brother was figuring things out, given the fact that Prussia had used most of his adventures with his beloved as bedtime stories for when Germany was young it wasn’t a surprise that he was the second, or first if you consider that Norway was told, to figure it out. Prussia wondered if maybe he should take Germany aside and tell him how true his bedtime stories were, maybe he could also tell him the truths that he never told him before. Like Iceland whenever they had talked about each other they had falsified somethings here or there, not because they didn’t love eachother but because they wanted to protect the other. At the moment the only alive nations, besides them that was, that knew the full truth of them was Nordics, and China and if he still remembered South Korea. Germany, Prussia knew, had a suspicion and he wouldn’t be surprised if he had already figured out.

 

Prussia jolted from his thoughts when Germany called for order, nations were still laughing but they all soon calmed down and looked to Germany. Germany nodded and pointed to the TV. Most nations rolled their eyes, but all turned to the TV and waited. 

 

_ Iceland, dressed in worn clothes that probably hadn’t been taken care of properly, was walking. The ground was covered in snow, more snow was still falling and covering her footsteps. Her face was blank, disturbingly blank, as she walked to a building. The windows where light up with a fire that was burning based on the smoke coming out  from the roof.  _

 

_ She didn’t bother to knock or even open the door gently, instead she took her foot and kicked the door off and out of the way before stopping in. The yells from the men inside stopped as she gave them a look. She glanced around before walking up to her target. Said target was a man that was about a head taller than her when standing and was surrounded by women. The man, who had similar light hair and eyes to her, looked up as she came up but before he could do anything she had him by the throat. _

 

_ Despite the fact that she was physically smaller than the man she lifted him up by his throat and growled up at him. The man had grabbed her arm and was trying to get her hand off him but was having no luck. Iceland ignored his attempts at getting away and started to drag him out of the building, when she was far enough away from the building and was closer to the woods she threw him into a tree. _

 

_ The tree broke under the man though the man looked injured despite the rough treatment. The man looked up at Iceland with an annoyed look as he stood up and leaned against another tree. _

 

**“Daughter,”** _ he said. _ **“What can I do for you tonight.** ”

 

**“How do you make a nation live longer.** ”

 

_ The man startled and looked at Iceland with a shocked look.  _ “ **Why do you want to know that? The answer is immoral to nations.** _ ” _

 

_ Iceland frowned and with each word she said she stomped closer.  _ “ **How. Do. You. Make. A. Nation. Live. Longer.”**

 

_ Iceland was standing in front of the man, a crazed look in her eyes as her hand started to make its way back to the man’s neck. He tried to lean away but they were too close together with the tree behind him. _

 

**“Like i said, it immoral to a nation, it would bring them more pain if their land got hurt or taken away from them.”**

 

**“I do not care, Scandinavia of Old. You will tell me before I force it out of you.”**

 

_ Iceland growled, her eyes were bright in the darkness, glowing with dark intent and a desperate anger. Scandinavia looked down, before crossing his arms and looking away. With a voice deep with regret he asked what had happened for her to ask this question.  _

 

_ Iceland’s eyes flashed as she brought her hand away from the taller nations neck and clenched it around her axe’s handle. Anger and despair entered her eyes before the blank look from before appeared again.  _

 

“ **My daughter is dead. My daughter is** **_dead_ ** **father, and my sons are in danger of dying to and** **_that is not happening if I’m alive to stop it._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Scandi’s face turned to Iceland, his own look of despair appearing on his face. He shook his head, a whisper of a pray falling from his lips before he wrapped his arms around Iceland. Iceland stood there, looking like she wanted to cry but had no more tears to give. Scandi took a few moment, rocking the two back and forth, before pulling away the look of despair gone replaced by a weariness that showed how tired he was.  _

 

“ **I don’t truly know the process, I just know that it’s possibly. That one nation from an island lower that yours, I think Rome once called her a barbarian but given that he called anyone that didn’t fit in with what he wanted I’m not sure how true that is. Anyway I know she has been using the method to raise her kids as much as she could before it couldn’t work on her anymore. She’s in pain, I know that much but I think that has more to do with her giving up more of herself with each kid she has.”**

 

_ Iceland looked up at him, an almost desperate look on her otherwise blank face.  _ **“Will she tell me?”**

 

**“Most likely, tell her the truth and she probably will.”**

 

_ Iceland turned but stopped and tilted her head to him.  _ “ **I might never call you my father, but you will always be their grandfather.** ”

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothings really changed.

It was silent in the room, nations to shocked about what they saw and heard. It was rather easy to see when this took place and most that knew the cold nation were glad that he wasn’t there to see the clip. They would hate for him to be reminded about what happened, for him to be reminded about the kid that he lost. And though no one missed how Iceland had said sons, indicating that he had more than one, they all needed to process what they just heard. That there was a way for a nation to live longer. 

 

Germany looked around the meeting room, looking but not really seeing. Like the rest he needed to think about what was shown and what he had heard, though he already had ideas. It had started with the first clip, Germany remembered when Prussia told him of a female viking with long silverish hair defended her people and kids from the native people. At the time Germany thought that Prussia was talking about himself just female and in a different setting adding a kid that was actually real or maybe was based off of someone. It wasn't until after the first clip that Germany reconsidered, it also helped, he supposed, that he recognized the accent that the person in the background was was from.

 

Of course he cannot prove that it was Prussia but Germany was surprised by the fact that he would seem to be the only one who recognized the accent, still he didn't say anything because he wanted to get all the information first. Though apparently he didn't really actually need to, still it wasn't the bedtime stories that he needed to think about it was who was basically his brother-in-law. As the clips that played Germany had noticed that the stories he had thought about Prussia turned out to be stories about Iceland. And if that was true, he didn’t know if it was true or not but his calculations said it was ninety percent possible, that meant that the girl from that one clip was Vinland, as she would have been the child of Iceland and Prussia.

 

And really Germany wondered why it took him so long to realize, after all the first clip about Prussia was when he was telling one of his bosses about the person he was with. That should have been the point when Germany put together about who Prussia was talking about, after all why would Prussia talk about somebody he didn't know. He wouldn't, it wasn't something that he would do yet Germany hadn't thought that maybe they knew each other, that they could have been together. It was a mistake that Germany couldn't do anything about yet he wanted to fix, he also wanted to get to know his nephews if they were still around.

“Veee Germany,  you okay?”

 

Germany looked down at Italy and blinked, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded in response.  He was fine just in his head, before looking around again, this time to see who was actually ready to watch some more. Seeing that most were still trying to process what they had seen he left them alone and started to talk to Italy quietly. 

 

England wasn’t the oldest in the room, France was older than him by a few good years, and China was way older than the french nation. That said, he remembered Rome for all that he had died shortly, in a nation's point of view at least, after he had been born. He had more memories of his mother but that didn’t mean the impact of the male nation was less. He remembered the way he was a charmer until someone would oppose him, called them barbaric simply because of the way they lived, and than took over, shaped the people to his own image. He had been so young though, and just looked like a baby that still had to rely on his mother to move. 

 

By the time Rome had faded, or had been killed, England had just started to look like a two year old, and he had been the youngest of his mothers children. His mother for a while had stayed and he had grown bigger and taller, looking older. But his mother had started to weaken until one day she said she was meeting up with someone and disappeared. England remembered the feel of his mother's magic spiking and plunging back into the earth. The way it coursed through his land, and later he found out in his brothers land too, and then through him. It hurt as the foreign magic, so close to his but not, invaded his body as he shrunk down until he looked about three instead of the sixteen year old he had been. 

 

Watching Iceland go to Scandinavia, asking about a way to keep a nation around longer, made pieces of a puzzle he didn’t even know about fall into place. The way the older male nation talked about the one Rome called barbaric, how she had  _ kids _ and was trying to raise them as  _ long as she could _ helped him know who Iceland was going to. England also caught the way Iceland had said  _ sons _ , as in more than one. 

 

He knew that America and Canada were twins, they had once told him that they don’t remember a time where they were without the other and that they had been told they were born at the same time. At the time he had thought that they had said born because they didn’t know what to call coming to life without a female, but now he thinks that they had ment born. It wasn’t that hard to think that Canada and America were born as the brothers of Vinland, especially when one put the pieces together. 

 

Sitting back in his chair he looked at the two that he helped raise, the only problem with his theory was that it was almost impossible to have a nation live without land, people, or government. But Iceland had been looking for a way to solve that, and if he had succeeded than it was true and the two have been around for a lot longer than most would know. Now it was just a matter of who the father would be but that shouldn’t be hard to find out. 

 

Shaking his head he noticed how other nations were turning to the TV and also did the same. 

 

_ A white haired teen was tending to a pure black horse, ignoring the man passing behind him. The man had long blonde hair when an intimidating stance, he seemed to be lecturing the teen and was getting angrier the more he was ignored. Finally he stopped walking and turned towards the white haired teen with narrowed eyes.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Are you even listening to me Prussia_ ** _?” _

 

_ Prussia paused for a moment and turned towards Germania, “ _ **_Not even a little bit_ ** _.” _

 

_ Germania narrowed his eyes even more as Prussia turned back to the horse,  “ _ **_You continue how you are and you will end up dead.”_ **

 

_ Germania continued on not seeing,  or if he was then not paying any attention, to the fact that Prussia was slowly getting tense as he continued to lecture the teen. Prussia managed to put a saddle on the horse before Germania stopped and asked what he thought he was doing.  The young teen turned his head to the blonde but continued what he was doing. _

 

_ “ _ **_I'm leaving_ ** _.” _

 

_ Germania looked taken back for a moment before he looked at Prussia with a blank face, “ _ **_I did not give you permission to leave_ ** _.” _

 

_ It was said more as a statement then a question but it made Prussia pause from where he was tying a bag on the side of the horse.  “ _ **_Your right, but I did not ask for it. Nor will I even need it._ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_And what makes you think I will let you leave.”_ **

 

_ “ _ **_Nothing,  you like to say that you had a hand in raising me but we both know that you only took me in because of my mother and the fact that you need someone to watch over your kids that you will not take care of properly.”_ **

 

_ Prussia was not facing Germania but it was clear he truly thought what he said was true.  Germania on the other hand looked at Prussia with a surprised look on his face before it blanked out.  _

 

_ “ _ **_That is not true, you are my son just like the others. I treat you all equally and do not expect you take care of the others unless you want to._ ** _ ” _

 

_ Prussia shoulders began to shake before he finally hopped on the the horse, now looking semi eye level with Germania he sneered before saying “ _ **_Don't make me laugh.  You would like it if I was burned like the witch that the Humans think I am if it wasn't for the fact that it would make you the bad person in Rome's eyes.”_ **

 

**_“That's not true, you are my son.”_ **

 

_ Prussia just looked away from Germania and fixed something on the horses saddle,  Germania walked towards him but Prussia ignored him.  _

 

_ “ _ **_Listen to me, I do not know what is going through your head but whatever it is it is wrong.”_ **

 

_ Prussia looked over before looked away, “ _ **_Do not expect to see me ever again unless by chance.”_ **

 

**_“Prussia,”_ ** _ Germania said but the horse was already moving with the teen on it.  _

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon last chapter that was rewritten. It's now chapter 17 and not 18 though. What ever. I have chapter 18, 19 really but it's now 18, ready and down but I want to get chapter 20 half way done before I post it. As I update this on my phone I am writing the chapter. So it should be up soon.

Everyone looked at Prussia, some to see if he was okay and others to see what he was going to do. Prussia wasn't looking at them though, he had his lips pursed and was staring at the TV ignoring everyone. Germany, who was physically closer to him than others, went to grab his shoulder was interrupted by the TV flashing before another picture was shown. Everyone blinked, they had thought that they would get to think about the clip but apparently not, so they all turned back to the TV.

 

_ Prussia was leaning against tree, he had cuts all over his face and clothing was torn, his eyes were hooded  as he glanced around and his hand was loosely curled around a sword. The surrounding area was clear except for a completely back horse who was standing by a river a couple of feet to Prussia’s left. Something snapped in the distance but the white haired teen didn't move, if anything he seemed to close his eyes even more.  _

**_“You should know better than to let your guard down out here. Why if I was someone else you would be in a fight right now._ ** _ ” _

 

_ A figure appeared and walked in front of Prussia before stopping to crouch down, the figure was wearing a gray fur cloak  that only showed dark brown fur shoes. Their hood was up so it was hard to see the persons face but Prussia looked up at them with a slight frown anyway. _

 

_ “ _ **_Well I knew it was you that was coming. And if anyone tried to fight me they would lose._ ** _ ” _

 

_ “ _ **_Hmph_ ** _.” The person huffed before their hand moved to it's head to pull down their hood, with it down long silver hair and purple blue eyes. “ _ **_And if it was a nation? What then? Would you have enough sense to get on Luna and leave as fast as you could? Or would you do as your blood does and fight until you see the Goddess Hela?”_ **

 

_ Prussia's grin seemed to grow while his eyes took on an unholy look. “ _ **_That would telling now would it?”_ **

 

The nation's were silent, there wasn't even the sound of one of the micronations eating. Everyone besides the obvious, as in Prussia and those in the know, we're trying to process the fact that Prussia had been friends with someone who most of them perceived as cold hearted.  It also didn't help that they didn't get to process the last clip fully either. 

 

As everyone looked between Prussia and the onscreen Iceland, the white haired nation sighed softly and looked around. The ones in the know were not doing anything really, just looking at him, some in amusement some not. The ones he focused on were his and Iceland's kids to see what their reaction was. America was looking at them with a curious look that was calculated then anything. It reminded him of when he had taught him in his revolution, America had a tendency to looked at him as if trying to see something. Most days it had made him wonder if he knew about him being his father, on one hand if he did then that meant that they could have started in having a relationship that wasn't based on who had the higher rank he could also have told him about his mother and get them to see each other when possible, on the other was the question of would America had wanted it. Would he have thought that they abandoned him and his brother, would he even want totally to him ever again? The thoughts would plague him for years unless he was on a battlefield.

 

Shaking his head he focused on his oldest child, Canada. The look in his eyes had Prussia wondering if maybe he had inherited Iceland's gift of making someone want to talk. It wouldn’t surprise him if the younger nation did, he remembered that he always got the humans to talk to him when he was a child. Then again that could have been just because he was a child and no wanted to say no to him. 

 

Canada remembered when Native, aunty he would call here, told them about being basically adopted. He had of course been shocked, but through the years he had gotten over it and put it behind him. In the back of his mind he went over and over the little information his aunt had told him and America, when he had met France and England he had hoped that maybe they were his birth parents. It had taken a while for him to get rid of the wishful thinking and moving on from it. It helped because of how much they fought, which was more like his and America’s playful fighting except more vicious. Nothing like the old couple fighting that was seen only after years of being together that his aunt would describe. It made him sad as he had for so long wished to know his family but after so long it had to be done. 

 

He had almost given up, than his brother told him about Prussia and well he hoped. And when he had first seen Iceland that hoped grew until he and America were sure that the two were their parents. They acted much like their aunt had told him, the only thing they needed to see was how they interacted with each other and for them to come up to them. After so long of not seeing the two Canada wasn’t surprised it took so long for some sort of relationship to build. Prussia had been a mentor then an enemy because of the world wars but now the two of them had a sort of friendship going on. Prussia still stayed away but not as much and when they ever meet outside of meetings he treated as if they were kids. Which made sense if one knew what was going on. 

 

Iceland on the other had was even more estranged from the two, this was a combination to where he was located and the situation at hand. But whenever Canada or America go to his house, Iceland always has a home cooked meal ready to be made or a kitchen stocked full of food native to the two nations land. He also, during the war and they were there injured would insist that they stay for a while and heal. He would help them get cleaned, clean up their wounds up and rebanage them up. Like a mother would do, or well a nation mother as a human mother would tell them not to go back while Iceland didn’t try to stop them and just helped them get better. 

 

If they had not had a suspicion that Iceland was their mother, it was the hair and eyes that made them think that, then they would have been freaked out a little. And uncomfortable with it really as it would be awkward for the two to be cared for like that when they rarely would get it from England and France. Still it didn’t matter anymore really, the other clips had practically told them what they already thought. That Iceland was there mother, now they just needed it conformed that Prussia was their father and they were good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyy. new chapter. cool right? Well anyway only 2 more chapters after this. i hope you likkr this

The room was quite a few more minutes before the TV decided to turn on again. Every was surprised as they thought that it would only turn on when everyone was paying attention but all figured that it was turning on because they took long to process what they say.

 

_ Iceland was standing on a beach, she was wearing the same clothing that she had when she questioned Scandi. Her face was hard, determination set deep in her expression, as she waited. A woman came up behind her, bright strawberry blond hair curling around her face looking healthy even as her face was wrinkled with laugh lines.  _

 

_ “ _ **Yer Scandi’s off spring aren’t ye?** _ ” _

 

_ Iceland turned around and face her. “ _ **Yes. and you would be Britannia.”**

 

_ Britannia nodded. _ **“You wanted to know about something did you not.”**

 

_ Iceland nodded once then she went to her knees taking the women by surprise. “ _ **Scandi told me that you would be able to answer my questions. My sons do not have long to live, their people are getting shut out and force to go back to their original home by the natives. Maybe if they had been born later this would not be so but for now it is. I need a way to prolong their lives until people they can claim as their own.”**

 

**“And you think that I can help you?”** _ The woman’s voice was careful in it’s soft tone.  _

 

_ Iceland looked up at her. “ _ **Yes I do. I am a proud woman but I will beg you to help me.** _ ” _

 

_ Britannia kneeled down in front of her and took the younger nations hand in hers.  _ “ **There’s no need to beg. I will help. But remember that you are taking something away from them, and should their land be hurt, when nature decides to show its fury them will hurt. Every hill, mountain, building, and blade of grass that gets hit, ripped up will hurt them. Is it worth it?”**

 

**“Yes. Yes it is worth it. I would rather my child be alive but hurting then dead. I would rather they were here and never gone even if I will never be able to raise them.”** _ Tears were running down freely Iceland’s face as she answered Britannia.  _

 

_ Britannia smiled, a smile that only a mother would know what it meant.  _ **“Then let me give you my knowledge before I give back to the Mother Goddess as thanks for the time she gave me. Use this knowledge wisely and always give your thanks on this day young one.”**

 

_ Britannia tilted her head until it was against the colder nations, her eyes open and staring into Iceland’s glowed a dark green until the rest of her body followed. Iceland looked her in the eyes not flinching at all, her own eyes were starting to glow a deep purple. It was over as soon at it started and Iceland cried out her thanks, Britannia smiled and put her arms around her before the old nation started fade away to dust. Iceland blinked and rubbed at her eyes, where Britannia kneeled was the start of a deep red rose bush. _

  
  


England held in a gasp, he knew it was coming but to see his mother die was still broke his heart. He didn’t blame Iceland for it, surprising given their past fights but he knew that Iceland wasn’t really at fault. He had always suspected that his mother knew what was going to happen when she left that day/ So he really couldn’t be mad at Iceland that his mother never gave him a proper goodbye.

 

Prussia looked at the nation that helped his sons, not directly but she had given Iceland the knowledge to keep their sons alive. For that he would always be grateful to her, and later even if they had a rocky relationship caring for his sons.

 

He sighed only to pause when the TV flashed and both he and Iceland showed up. Taking in the setting he tensed before looking around and moving slightly away from Sealand. This was most likely going to be the clip that showed everyone what his relationship with Iceland was.

  
  


**“Your going to need switch it up. Your trying to preserve someone else's life, not your own like Britannia did.”**

 

_ Iceland nodded but didn’t say anything sitting down looking over the coast. Prussia sighed and sat with her in silence. _

 

**“I will have to give something up to the land. Britannia had given up her slow aging and health.”**

 

_ Prussia looked at Iceland.  _ “ **And what do you plan to give up.”**

 

**“Native offered to give up her claim on some of her people north,** ” _ she said, ignoring the question. _

 

“ **But what about you.”**

 

_ Iceland turned to Prussia, sadness in her eyes but clearly she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. _

 

“ **My age, I will forcibly be turned back into a child and have a slower aging process. I will also be giving up being able to change my gender and my gender itself.”**

 

_ Prussia nodded, he didn’t look surprised but he did have a resigned face. He knew that there was no stopping Iceland from doing this, he wasn’t even going to try. He just wished that she wasn’t giving up the parts that she loved about herself.  _

 

“ **i can’t stop you.”**

 

**“No you can’t.”**

 

**“When are you going to do this?”**

 

_ Prussia couldn’t help but ask, he wanted to know how much time he had with Iceland before they were separated by land and age. Iceland didn’t answer for a moment, before in a quiet voice she spoke. _

 

“ **In a few days. They are getting sicker and sicker everyday i don’t want to wait and be too late.”**

 

**“I understand.”**

 

_ Iceland looked down at her hand before putting her head in them shoulder shaking. Prussia put his arms around her and rocked them back and forth, trying to comfort her. Iceland grabbed on to him and hid her face into his shoulder, Prussia moved them until she was on his lap and rubbed her back. Soon Iceland fell asleep and Prussia picked her up. He moved them to a tent and laid her down in a makeshift bed, two crib like baskets were next to it and he looked inside to see two babies that looked sick.  _

 

_ He shook his head and covered up Iceland with a blanket before turning once again to the babies. He made sure they were comfortable and when one of them started to make a fuss he picked it up. With a low tone and rocked the baby and rubbed at his blond hair.  _

 

_ “ _ **It’s okay, it’s okay. We are all here. Don’t cry. Daddy’s here.”**

  
  


Prussia knew that her should probably look at his sons but all he could think about was what he lost, what they lost. He lied to his son back than, they weren’t all there. Vineland was gone and wasn’t coming back, they lost a part of their family. He turned himself slightly to look at everyone in the room.

 

Most nations looked in shock but otherwise didn’t seemed to care, he didn’t care about them though. England looked to be somewhat shocked but he had probably started to put the pieces together earlier. France sat there staring at both Prussia and Canada in shock, he hadn’t really put the pieces together and so was probably blindsided with the news.

 

Spain was looking happy, he always was happy when someone had kids so Prussia moved on to his family. Austria looked shocked of course, his glasses were falling and mouth was wide open for a moment before he managed to get a hold of himself. Sitting right next to him was Hungry who looked like she wanted to cheer, probably about the fact that she now knew who he had married. Looking at his brother he saw the self satisfaction and had to laugh to himself, his brother always loved to find out he was right. Still her was glad that he seemed to take the news with care and some happiness.

 

Gathering up his courage he looked at his sons only to see them looking at him with smiles. America was looking happy if emmbarrest, it was him on the screen and it was clear as only he had the little tuft of hair in the front that wouldn’t go down. Canada also looked happy, if a little meichevis and a little to much like his mother. America blinked at him and mother something that caused Canada to elbow him with an eye roll and Prussia want to laugh.

 

‘ _ We found you.’ _

 

Yeah they did find him, they did find their family. They would have to talk about it later, with everyone, but they could do it later. Preferably as some sort of family dinner where they could all get to know each other again. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second to last chapter and this time it's the correct one lol. Last two chapters were doubled so if you happen read it then remember that. I changed it of Course but just wanted to let you know. Also Vinland makes a comeback because I can.

The room was soon in chaos, most of the germanics, aka Austria and Switzerland and others that Prussia had pissed off, were mad and told him that he clearly wasn’t meant to be a father and bla bla bla. Prussia ignored them, he also ignored how Hungry was cheering at him and asking about his and Iceland’s life in the bedroom. 

 

Germany looked at who could now be labeled as his ‘nephews’ and wondered about them. He wasn’t too close to most nations, the closest relations he had only included his brother, Italy, Japan and his dogs. He had friendly relations with others, some in spite of the wars, and America and Canada were the few that he didn’t really know. Deciding to solve that, they would probably never had an uncle and nephew sort of relationship if only because he was younger than the two but that was fine. 

 

Hungary was happy, her friend had found love and had kinds, and it was with the cutie that was the youngest nordic country. She was happy for him really she was, it wasn’t often that a county found love and for Prussia to find it, and somehow still maintain it was amazing. She herself didn’t, or couldn’t really, maintain her relationship with Austria after the war years ago.

 

America sat next to his brother, happy that he was right. Of course he was right, it made sense that Prussia was his father as he fit the description of what Aunt Native said he looked like. Besides his Canada held out a twenty to him and he pocketed, they had betted on how they would find out if Prussia was really their father. America said that it would be because they were all in a clip and Prussia called himself their dad. Canada said that it would be when their mother/father and father were talking about them. 

 

England wondered if he would have to apologize to Finland for saying that America didn’t have any of his features. He wouldn’t really, but he wondered if he should. That aside, he was happy that America and Canada knew who their parents were, nations weren’t really meant to have parents as most of them were born from the land, and when they did have parents more often than not the parent would die as the child took their land and people. To find out that the two had parents but that they would never hurt them, unless their government did something, was something that was a miracle. 

 

France knew that he and Prussia never had a close relationship, despite what most nations thought, he, Spain and the albino were sometimes called the Bad Friend Trio for a reason. They were friends but not best friends. They would fight almost as bad as he and England, and Spain would just watched, that wasn’t to say the didn’t care for each other they did but it was more of a distance thing. So he could see why Prussia wouldn’t tell him about any of his relationships, but he was happy for him.

 

Spain too was happy that his friend could now be happy with his family. He called out a congratulations to him over everyone else before wondering if he should throw a party for him. Looking over to France he thought that he would like to help make one, if only for the opportunity to party. 

 

Prussia looked around the room, no one was really paying attention to the door as they were all looking at either phones, they still had internet and youtube so most were probably watching cat videos, or ranting.So he was the only one to see Norway walk in with Iceland and the rest of the nordics behind him. Iceland looked like he had been crying and his heart hurt looking at the red rimmed eyes. He walked over knowing that no one was really paying attention to him and pulled the northern nation into a hug. 

 

Iceland hugged him back, and whispered that he had told his brothers everything. Well almost everything as she clearly didn’t get into how he and Prussia made their kids. Prussia in return said that everyone now knows about them, including that America and Canada knew that they were their parents. Iceland tensed but Prussia rubbed his back and calmed him down by telling him that they seemed happy about it. 

 

He sighed and nodded into Prussia shoulder before letting go and stepping back. Prussia let Iceland go and walked over to his chair, Iceland followed him as his brothers took their own chairs. Sealand saw them and smiled at them before getting up and giving Iceland a hug. Iceland hugged him back and watched him walk over to Sweden and Finland after letting go.  Prussia sat down in his chair, nobody had noticed that he moved, and hugged Iceland from behind and waited for someone to notice them.

  
  


No one noticed them, except maybe their kids and Germany. However before they could get the others attention a flash from the TV made them look to it, just intile to see it disappear and the ancient nations appear. Iceland paid attention Scandi as there was a little girl, sitting on his shoulders. Inhaling sharply he muffled a cry as he noticed her eyes. Prussia looked to where Iceland was looking and froze before holding onto Iceland even tighter. Looking at the girl there was no doubt about who she was. 

 

The little girl looked around the room before spotting them. Her face lit up and a smile came to her face, making Scandi put her down she ran to them with arms open a loud “Mamma! Vati!”

 

Iceland fell to the floor with open arms, tears were in his eyes though they didn’t fall. The girl jumped into the colder nations arms and he wrapped them around her and rocked her back and forth. He whispered to her, telling her how much he loved her and missed her. Prussia was also on the floor with them, arms were wrapped around them holding them together. America and Canada made their way through the nations, who were trying to ignore the family moment, and paused for a moment. 

 

Prussia saw them and opened up his own arms to them. America grinded and sat himself down and wrapped his own arms around Prussia and Iceland, Canada was more graceful than America but he too got down on the floor and held onto his family. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note at the end. Please read them.

After the family of five separated the nordic came over along with the germanics. Norway was quick to pick up Vinland and cuddle her, keeping her away from everyone but Iceland. America and Canada were also around trying to get to talk to their sister, Iceland kept his family close watching them. Prussia was also watching them though he was talking to Germany with Hungry listening. 

 

Soon the ancient nations all went to their own family. Britannia went to her sons and Germania and Scandi walked closer to their own family. Rome went over to his grandsons though Romano seemed to be trying to ignore him. Italy was about to talk to him when he paused and the Holy Roman Empire appeared and dragged him off. 

 

Sweden was the first one to see Scadi and after pointing him out to Denmark, who was bugging Norway and trying to get Norway to hand over Vinland, the two walked over to him. Norway seeing him decided that he also wanted to talk to him and handed Vinland over to Finland. America and Canada sat down and started to talk to their sister now that Norway wasn’t around. 

 

Germania making up his mind walked over to Prussia and interrupted his talk with Germany. Germany walked away with Hungry and both walked over to where America and Canada was, Iceland saw the two and nodded to them and walked over to Prussia, taking his hand and almost glaring at the ancient nation. Germania asked if he could talk to Prussia in privet.  Prussia debated on weather to say no or not but before he could Iceland walked away, sighing he brought Germainia to an empty room and waited for him to talk.

  
  
  


Later Prussia came back to Iceland sitting on the table, it was a new one it seemed, with  Vinland in his lap and their other two son’s sitting in chairs on his left. Finland was on Iceland’s right, cooing over Vinland who seemed to love the attention. Over a few feet over from the them, Norway was poking Denmark who was laughing at something though it was probably had something to do with Sweden. Prussia ignored then and focused on his brother. Germany was making small talk with America, he was also doing a great job about ignoring Switzerland glaring at him because Liechtenstein was near and also talking to Canada.

 

Most nations seemed to be gone so Prussia leaned against the door frame and watched his family. Vinland would no doubt have to go back, but at least they could have this, at least his sons will get to know their sister, at least his family could have this. He and Germania would never get along like who they were probably supposed to have, but after so many years he wasn’t surprised, and know amount of taking would change that. But for now he would let the man who raised him pretend that everything would be okay, he pushed off the door frame and walked over to Iceland, he could ignore him until he left if he was with Iceland and the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this is the end. Say goodbye to this lovely, or not so lovely, PruIce AU. I had so many ideas for this. that date that Iceland wanted to do with Prussia. More of Germania’s and Prussia relationship.More of Native’s relationship between Iceland, Prussia, and America and Canada. I really like the idea that I had so I will just tell you. Okay so Native was sort of in love with Iceland. Mainly because Iceland was so different than the others, AKA Asctec, Inca them, but it never went anywhere besides Native being the one besides China to help Iceland give birth. She was the ‘godmother’ of them and dotted on them as much as Prussia and Iceland, more on Vinland because she was a girl and stuff. She later took on the role of Aunt to America and Canada. 
> 
> When Iceland was performing the magic like I said Iceland gave up her age and ability to switch their gender, Prussia had also given up something, like his age a little bit making him younger but still older than Iceland. and Native gave up some of her people to the children, not sure which trib it would be but probably one that took up most of their lands. 
> 
> And that's basically it for that. As for Germania and Prussia. Prussia feels that Germania only took him in because of whose land/parent that he had. That Germania only wanted Prussia there to watch over his children but never be his child. Germania does not feel this way however he was busy because of rome and other stuff and could never tell what he thought. Prussia had a strained relationship with the rest of the germanics because after he left, the only clip he had with Germania had together, Prussia never contacted them again. Not even when it became clear that Germania was dieing Instead he actively avoided his family until the HRE tried to get everyone together and then HRE died and he started to raise Germany. Prussia’s relationship with Germania will never get better at least not until he is with him on a more permanente level aka Prussia dies, and they can talk a lot more than the few hours/ minutes that they did in the story. 
> 
> In contrast Iceland and Scandi have a way better relationship. They both know that they will probably never have a father and son/daughter type of relationship and are not going to force it. Iceland had to raise himself or have someone else aka norway and Denmark raise him that they will simply never view Scandi as something even like that. And Scandi feels that he is better off as the absent until needed grandpa that only sometimes comes around. Besides China, and Native And I guess Britannia he was the only other nation to know about the children and once visited and dotted on them before leaving. Scandi is incredibly proud of His children and Iceland and Finland have done and tries to tell them that.
> 
> Ahhhhhhhhh I think that’s it. Like I had other things, I was lowkey shipping AmeRomano here. Protective over friends Germany. Canada and America doing crazy stuff together, America liking to bake. Canada being over protective. the F.A.C.E family being family but more on a brotherly level then parents and child. But really I think that people could sort of see that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. I had fun making it but then I really started to loss motivation, and well i needed to end this before I just ended up Discontinued this. I really hate discontinuing a story half way through, especially when I had restarted it and was rewriting it. Okay so this got long so now it is time to say goodbye. 
> 
> I do, of course, have other stories so check them out if you like.


End file.
